Draco's Story
by beckysue2
Summary: ok. Since HBP came out, this is even more AU than it was before. Enjoy it anyway! Draco's version of 6th yr. At Hogwart's. His father is dead and he is now able to truly be himself. Lots of Fluff and some silliness, too! DG, RHr, H? NP, BL OOC
1. Default Chapter

It was the first day of summer holiday and all was quiet at Malfoy manor. Draco awoke with a start. "_Oh it was just a dream, but it was so real." _He knew his father was locked up in Azkaban, but for a minute, he could have sworn that he had escaped. After all, the dementors were obviously not working for the Ministry any more.

Draco sat up and pulled on a T-shirt. His blonde hair needed a trim, but his mother was much better at those kinds of spells than him and anyway, he wasn't at school any more, so he wasn't allowed to do magic. Draco decided to go down to breakfast and ask his mom for a haircut.

Upon entering the large and immaculate kitchen, he saw his mum crying at the table. "What's the matter, Mum?"

Narcissa hurriedly wiped her tears and put on a smile. "Well, I just had a bit of a shock, that's all, Darling. Nothing to worry about." 

"I had a dream that seemed really real last night. It was about Dad."

Draco noticed the sharp intake of his mother's breath, but she responded calmly, "A dream about your Dad, huh? What happened in your dream?"

"He escaped Azakaban and came back home. Then Fudge showed up and Dad dueled with him. They both died," Draco said. "But it was just a dream, right?"

Narcissa wouldn't look her son in the eye. "Mum, it _was_ just a dream, wasn't it?" He repeated.

"No, Draco. It actually happened. Your father showed up last night and was ready to kill both of us for being a disappointment to him. I don't remember what happened next because he hit me and I fell unconscious, but when I awoke, he and the Minister were both dead."

"Wow, Mum. Are you OK?"

"I'll live. I just worry about you. I know that you hero worshipped your father."

"Actually Mum, I was terrified of him. I hated that evil git! I am glad he's dead! Now maybe I won't be expected to follow in his footsteps. We should get some ice on that." Draco just noticed the huge welt on his mother's temple.

As Draco brought an ice pack to his mother she took hold of his hand. "There's something else I need to tell you. I received this from Professor Dumbledore this morning." She held out a piece of parchment for Draco to read.

Dear Narcissa,

It has come to my attention that certain events have taken place at Malfoy Manor that makes me question your safety. I feel it would be best if you and Draco returned to the school today so we could discuss in person certain safety measures that I feel are needed. Please respond by owl no later than noon today and I will plan on seeing you both for dinner at the castle. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


	2. Metting With Dumbledore

Chapter 2

"Mum, I think we need to go. I know Dad hated Dumbledore, but if he's worried about our safety, we should at least hear what he has to say."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Darling. Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up and we'll see if we can't do something with that hair of yours." She ran her fingers through the rather shaggy mop that was on top of Draco's head and laughed.

"Mum, I haven't heard you laugh in a very long time. Why is that?"

"Draco, you know that your father was a very scary man. I never loved him; I only stayed with him out of fear. He never would have let me leave. What would it have looked like, a man of his position abandoned by his wife and son? He would have killed me in an instant."

Draco gave his mum a quick hug and took off up the stairs. When he entered his bedroom, he looked around. "_This may be the last time I ever see this place," He_ thought. There was no doubt that he had very fine things. Always the best. That was his father's motto. In fact, during Draco's 2nd year at Hogwart's his father bought new Nimbus 2001's for the entire Quidditch team just so Draco could play. He knew he wasn't the best player at the school, but he had improved a lot over the last few years. He'd never be as good as Harry Potter though, Draco thought jealously.

Draco shook his head to clear out the fog. He needed to get changed into something a little more presentable especially if he was going somewhere with his mother. She was always so beautiful and well dressed. He didn't want to embarrass her by his scruffy appearance. Draco pulled on a pair of dress pants and a button down shirt. "This will have to do," he said to himself. It was hard to believe that his father had died and he felt nothing except maybe relief.

As he made his way back down the stairs, Draco saw his mum sending their owl out the window.

"There's my favorite man," Narcissa said lovingly. "I just sent a reply to Dumbledore. Now, about that hair of yours." She pulled out her wand while walking around him, examining his hair. "Shall we start over fresh and go for a new style? A bit shorter perhaps? I never did like your father's long hair. He'd never dream of letting me cut it though."

Draco examined his hair in the mirror a few minutes later surveying his mother's work. "I wasn't really expecting a flat top, Mum, but I think it looks pretty darn good. Thanks." He shot her a grin.

"I hoped that you'd like it, sweetie. I think it brings out your eyes."

"Ok, Mum, let's get going. I would like to get back to the school sooner than later. That way, I know you'll be safe." Draco always worried about his mum. Maybe that's why he was glad that his father was gone. He wouldn't have to worry near as much next fall when he left for school.


	3. Sorting and Such

A/N:Sorry this has taken me a while to post. There were some people that wrote some really mean reviews and since this is my first ever attempt at doing anything like this, I had to go and lick my wounds. So anyway, thank you for all who read and reviewed. It does mean a lot. And no, Draco and his Mum are not on a bad acid trip, but thanks for asking :-(

I have a lot of chapters written already, I just need to get them posted here, so hopefully I can get it going a bit quicker.

Chapter 3

Narcissa and Draco stepped outside in to the sunshine. It was a beautiful summer day. No clouds at all. Narcissa held out her wand hand and the Knight Bus appeared right in front of them. Draco was a little excited because he'd never ridden the Knight Bus before. When the door opened, a pimply young man greeted them. "Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Hogwarts" Narcissa replied with a quick look around.

"OK, that'll be 11 sickles each," said the pimply man. Narcissa handed over the money and they boarded the nearly empty bus.

"We'll drop you off first, Ma'am, Dumbledore's orders."

"I appreciate it, thanks" she replied. Draco and his mother made their way to the back of the bus. Immediately it took off like a shot and for a moment Draco thought they were going to crash into their house. There was a loud pop and suddenly they were rolling through Hogsmeade. In a few minutes, the bus pulled up in front of the gates to the school and Draco suddenly felt some trepidation about what Dumbledore was going to tell them. 

Draco locked arms with his mother and started walking through the gates of the castle. As they crossed the grounds, Hagrid caught sight of them. Draco noticed the look on his face and immediately felt sorry for him. Hagrid was, after all, the one teacher Draco and his Slytherin cronies tormented more than any other. He quickly looked away because he didn't feel proud of how he had treated Hagrid. "_What's going on with me," Draco thought? "I can't feel like this, after all I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the meanest of the mean. No you're not, said a tiny voice. You just acted that way because you were afraid of your father. Now that he's gone, you can be yourself. But, I don't even know who I am."_

Draco realized that they had reached Dumbledore's office and he hadn't even remembered coming in from the grounds. Narcissa knocked on the door and it opened immediately. The headmaster ushered them inside.

"Narcissa, my dear. How are you? I am so sorry for your, um, loss. Yours as well, Draco. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here, am I correct?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "I thought our little secret was to stay a secret."

"Mum, what in bloody hell are you talking about? What secret do you two have? What's going on?"

"Draco, of course I couldn't tell you before, but now I am able to. Do you remember my cousin is Sirius Black? Well, he and I had to pretend that we hated each other, but we were really very close. He was killed last week in a duel with some Death Eaters. I had been secretly giving him information about the business dealings of your father and his friends."

"You mean to tell me that you were conspiring against Dad? Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know."

It wasn't his mother that answered, but Dumbledore. "Draco, son, your mother didn't tell you anything because I asked her not to. I was worried that you would be more like your father. Obviously, I was mistaken. For this I apologize."

Draco sat there for a moment taking this all in. "So, you actually thought I would be like that murderous git? How dare you!" he yelled.

"Draco ,don't!" Narcissa pleaded. "I need to tell you everything. I have been working in secret for the Order of the Phoenix." At his puzzled look, she continued. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society of witches and wizards that are loyal to Dumbledore and wish to aid in the defeat of He-who-must not be named. My cousin, Sirius, was also a member until my sister murdered him."

"So, you're telling me that we are the good guys? I always thought that you supported anything Dad did. I was a total jerk to so many people and I even hung around that cow, Pansy. I really wish you could have said something sooner."

Dumbledore looked clearly surprised by this news. "Draco, maybe we should talk about you changing houses as well. I think you may not be safe around your old friends. After all, their fathers were all arrested as well. Now that you've had a change of heart, shall we try on the Sorting Hat?"

"Um, ok," Draco said clearly nervous that the hat would not know where to put him. What if he was still a Slytherin?

Dumbledore placed the hat on Draco's head and gave him a little wink. The hat opened its rim and said, "Back again, Draco. Hmmm, let me think about this. There have been a lot of changes happening up here. I see some bravery and loyalty. Maybe you would be better suited in GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco jumped up, shocked, and whipped the hat from his head. "Gryffindor? How could I be a Gryffindor? No Malfoy has ever been anything other than a Slytherin. I've been so evil to all the people in that house, what if they don't accept me?" he asked the headmaster.

"Ah yes, I thought that may be a problem. That brings me to my plan for your safety for the rest of the summer. I wish for you and your mother to move into the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You will be most comfortable there and hopefully you will be able to sort out your differences with certain other students while you are there."

"What other students?" Draco asked with fear. _Please don't let it be who I think it is!_

"Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley and of course, Harry Potter."

Draco let out a long whistle. "That's who I was afraid would be there. If they don't forgive me, then what?"

"Well, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, if we come to it," Dumbledore replied. "Shall we head down to the Great Hall for a bite to eat, now? After we eat, I will escort you both to the headquarters. We will have a meeting there tonight and get you all settled in."

As they headed down the stairs, Professor Dumbledore chatted about things that seemed rather trivial to Draco. Dumbledore even noticed his haircut. "Quite a difference from your father's look isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

Draco just nodded. He was feeling a little preoccupied about the fact that he would be living with the people that hated him more than anyone else in the world. It was more than a little disconcerting.


	4. 12 Grimmauld Place

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry, A. N. Norwicki-he's not much of a party animal. It will get more interesting though, I promise!_

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed._

Chapter 4

At a few minutes after 8 Draco found himself standing in a very shabby neighborhood with his mother and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore said, "Here we are, headquarters. Now look straight ahead and focus on Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Draco glanced up and saw numbers 11 and 13. "Where is number 12?" Suddenly another house started squeezing itself into view between 11 and 13. "Whoa," Draco exclaimed. He looked at Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye.

They walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. It had a serpent doorknocker. A red haired woman that Draco immediately recognized as Mrs. Weasley flung the door open. "Come in, Come in," she said in a hushed tone. "We are just getting ready to start the meeting. Draco, can I show you upstairs to where you'll be sleeping?"

He nodded but didn't say anything. On the way to the stairs he looked around a bit and noticed how shabby the carpet was. He smirked to himself when he thought of what his dad would say about where he was now. At the top of the stairs, he heard voices and suddenly got very nervous.

"Don't worry, Draco. It's just Ron & Ginny. I've already explained everything to them."

Uh, thank you, Ma'am" Draco replied. He still was feeling nervous.

"Ron, Ginny we have a guest and I KNOW you will do your best to make him feel welcome, won't you?"

Nobody spoke for a minute, and then Ginny replied "Of course I will, Mom." She got up and opened the door. Draco had never noticed how green her eyes were. "Come on in, Malfoy. We may as well get some things discussed."

Draco didn't move for a second. He just looked at her with a look of awe on his face. _What's wrong with me, she's a Weasley after all. Yes, but she's a very cute Weasley and she fills out that shirt quite nicely. Get a grip on yourself! _He walked into the room and took a seat, glancing uncomfortably from Ron to Ginny and back again. He did notice Ginny's hair as well. _It looks like spun copper the way the light dances off of it. _He shook his head slightly. Ron however, noticed.

"Well, Malfoy. I'm sorry about your dad."

"I'm not, "Draco replied.

"What? What do you mean? I thought you were his good little Death Eater Jr."

"Damn you, Weasley! I'm not like him! I never wanted to be like him! He forced me to be the way I was and now that he's gone the least you can do is never mention that murdering git to me again!" Draco sat back down. He didn't remember standing up, but no matter.

"Oh, right. Anyway, just so you know, Harry and Hermione will be here in a few days. I suppose that's ok with you? And just so that you know, just because you and your mum will be staying here, doesn't mean I have to like it. And don't let me catch you looking at Ginny like that again!"

Ginny glanced at Draco and turned a little pink. "Look at me like what, Ron?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Like you're a girl!"

"Ronald Weasley, in case you are too thick to notice, I AM A GIRL!" Ginny was turning red with anger now. Her face nearly matched her hair and Draco thought she looked quite attractive when she was angry.

Draco started laughing, which was a mistake. Both Weasleys turned on him at once and said simultaneously "What is so damn funny, Malfoy?" Now Ron was just as angry as Ginny. He however didn't look attractive at all, thought Draco with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just never had a sister so I don't get the whole big brother thing. I wish I had one though. That way my dad could have had someone else to try and bully. And anyway, Weasley, your sister is hot!"

_Oh no! Did I just say that? I told Weasley that his sister's hot? Where did that come from? Shoot, she is though._

"Ginny get out of here. I need to uh, have a little talk with Malfoy. NOW."

"Ok, I'll go but don't think I won't use the extendable ears. Fred gave me a pair for my birthday." Ginny left the room and shut the door behind her. Ron waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs. Then he turned on Malfoy.

"Where do you get off saying that my sister is hot? You better never look at her like that again, understand? Harry has dibs on Ginny and she's been mental over him for 5 years. If you think that an ugly git like you is going to get near her, you've got another thing coming!" Draco could tell that Ron was just getting started so he tried to cut him off when he stopped for breath.

"Look, mate, I know I've been the world's biggest prat, but things have changed. I even got resorted" Draco told him.

"_You _got resorted? Into which house? OH no!" realization suddenly crossed his face. "Not Gryffindor?"

"Yup. Plus, Dumbledore thinks that Crabbe, Goyle, and the others may have it out for me now. He thinks they may try and take revenge since I'm ...not like them. I don't want to be a Death Eater and I never did. I was scared of my dad and didn't know what he'd do to my mum if I disgraced him. And, after all anything less than killing muggles would have been a disgrace to him."

"Whoa. I need a moment to process this. Malfoy is in Gryffindor and he doesn't want to kill muggles and his friends may want to hurt him." Ron scratched his head, obviously thinking. "Ok. I'll try not to curse you if you try to behave yourself."

"Behave myself? What do you think I'm going to do, curse your mum? I just told you that I'm not who you thought I was. I think we better try and get along especially before your friends get here."

"Oh yeah, Bloody hell! What's Harry going to say? I better send him an owl and warn him. But what do I say? "_You'll never guess who our new houseguest is. Oh and he's going to be sharing our dorm as well. Give you 3 guesses."_ Yeah, he'll take that really well." Ron sniggered. "I guess we ought to try and get some rest. You can take that bed, for now. Jeez, this is really weird, I'm sharing a room with Malfoy."

"It wasn't on my to do list today either, you know," Draco responded. "By the way, what in the world are extendable ears?"

Ron explained all about them as they got ready for bed.


	5. Making friends

(A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please continue to review because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post.

**Cinda Swan- **I am glad that you like it! Your story rocks completely! I only wish I was as talented.Sighs at my lack of talent

**A. L. Nowicki-** You'll see next chapter how they react, however, I don't really like conflict, so it's pretty mild. Yes, I know it's disappointing, but I am the one writing it, so, I get to make them all lovey if I want to! pulls face

Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviews. (Not from me, from Tom, Rupert, or Harry-whichever you prefer!)

Chapter 5

Over the next few days Ron and Ginny did their best to make friends with Draco. They explained more about the Order of the Phoenix and who was involved. They also reintroduced him to Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Draco was much nicer to Buckbeak than before and Bucky _almost_ let him come near him.

Every so often, Ron would catch Draco looking at Ginny. As soon as Draco would see Ron looking, he'd make an excuse to leave the room. Narcissa was going out of her way to help Mrs. Weasley with all the chores around the house, though she wasn't very good at any of it. "I really miss our old house elf, Dobby. He did all these things for us. But, Lucius set him free, accidentally of course."  
  
Mrs. Weasley just smiled. She knew too well the story behind how the Malfoy's house elf was granted its freedom. "Here Narcissa, let me help you with that." Mrs. Weasley rushed over to stop the iron from burning a hole right through the cloak Narcissa was trying to iron.

"Thank you, Molly. I really am useless, aren't I?"

"Of course you're not, don't be silly. I really will need your help in the kitchen this afternoon because Harry and Hermione will be coming for the summer. They will be arriving shortly before dinner."

"Ah, yes. I remember them from the Quidditch World Cup. They sat in the top box with us, I believe."

"Yes, that's right." Mrs. Weasley searched for a different topic because she didn't want to think about the awful things Narcissa's husband did during the World Cup. "The children seem to be getting on well, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, Draco doesn't have any siblings, so it's a very good change for him. The boy needs something to keep him occupied. I don't want him to dwell on thinking about his father. I really don't think he's dealt with those feelings at all yet, but maybe he just needs more time."

Draco walked into the sitting room and found Ginny all alone reading. "Oh, hi. What's that you've got there?"

"It's _Quidditch through the Ages_. Not very interesting, but it's better than having Ron follow me everywhere making sure you stay away from me." Ginny felt his gaze but wouldn't dare look up into those gray eyes.

"Does Ron always keep such tight reigns on you?" Draco asked trying not to notice how good she looked with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Of course he does. Just be glad Fred and George are too busy with their joke shop or it'd be 3 times as bad." She giggled. "I really hate it, but being the youngest of 7 and the only girl, I would worry if they weren't overprotective."

"So, what's up with you and Potter?" Draco asked trying to sound casual.

Ginny blushed at the mention of Harry and said, "What do you mean? The part about him not knowing I'm alive or the part about me being his best mates little sister?"

"How can he not know you're alive? Even he isn't that thick, is he? Ginny, I..." Draco never finished the sentence because just then Ron walked in and sat down between them.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Ron shot a glare at Draco.

"We were just talking about Harry, Ron, you know he and Hermione are coming tonight." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, can't wait to have my best mate back. And Hermione, of course," Ron added with a sheepish grin.

"Weasley, what's the deal with you and Granger anyway? Are you an item?" Ron turned bright pink right up to the top of his head and Ginny curled up in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny? I just asked a simple question." Draco said with a grin.

Once Ginny regained her composure, she said "Yes, Ronald, what is the deal with you and Hermione?" Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Are you two an item?" Ginny asked.

"Ron glared at Ginny and said "No more than you and Harry are!" _Draco's heart leapt in his chest. So there isn't anything going on with them. _He needed to figure out how to get Ginny to notice him. That wasn't going to be easy if Harry and Hermione were coming. If possible, they hated Draco more than Ron and Ginny had when he arrived. At least Ron had sent Harry a note with his owl, Pig (which, by the way, was the funniest thing Draco had seen in a long time) so Harry would at least be prepared. Draco was a little nervous though that Harry hadn't sent a letter back._ He was probably just too busy packing. Everything will be fine when he gets here. Look at how things have worked out with Ron. Of course if Ron knew that I wanted to make a play for his sister, that might change,_ He said to himself.


	6. Hermione's arrival

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers. I know some people have said that my chapters are too short, but I can't really do anything about it since I have already written about 25 chapters. I will try and post 2 at a time though, that way, it will be a little better for you, OK????

**A.L. Nowicki-** You rock as my most loyal follower here. I always look forward to your reviews:D

Chapter 6

Draco, Ron, and Ginny were upstairs talking when they heard the doorbell. It was Hermione. She immediately came up to find them and let out a little scream of surprise when she walked in. They forgot to let her know about Draco and his mother.

"Ginny, can you come help me get my stuff up to our room, _now,_ please?" she asked. She was glaring at Draco and if possible, daggers could have come out of her eyes. Draco just smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello Granger," he said with the most pleasant tone that she'd ever heard come out of his mouth. Hermione was too shocked to speak, so she just turned and walked up the stairs. Ginny followed.

"What is _he_ doing here, of all places?" she asked Ginny when they were safely shut in her room.

"Well, it's a long story," Ginny started.

"I've got time," said Hermione with a slightly icy tone in her voice. "Of all the people I'd expect to see sitting in Ron's room, he's definitely not one!"

"Draco's mum is in the Order," Ginny began. It took several minutes but she finally got the whole story out.

"So, all this time when he was being awful to all of us, it was all an act?" Hermione sounded a bit perplexed. "And now I'm supposed to believe that he's decent?"

"Yeah, he really is. He's pretty good looking too, especially with that haircut," giggled Ginny. "Just please don't tell Ron I think so. He'd probably hex him or something."

"You're right, of course," said Hermione, "but I still can't get past the fact that Malfoy's on our side."

"He's a Gryffindor, too, the hat resorted him."

"Does Harry know? I hope so because I don't want to be here when he finds out otherwise."

"Yeah, Ron sent him an owl. He should be here any minute. Want to go wait with the guys?" Ginny asked with a little glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Oh, all right. Let's go." Hermione replied.


	7. Harry's arrival

Ok.. First thing I want to say is that I know that Hermione seemed pretty accepting of Draco. And, well, I'm writing this and I don't like conflict, so if I want everyone to be friends, then that's my decision. So there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. You are welcome to tell me, nicely, if you don't.

Chapter 7

The girls returned to the boy's room. Draco and Ron stopped talking and looked up suddenly so it was quite obvious whom they were talking about. Hermione sat down next to Ron who blushed ever so slightly and Ginny sat next to Draco. Ron wasn't too happy about that at all. "Ginny, there's room over here for you. Come sit by me."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron suddenly realized how stupid he must sound.

"Well, whatever. Stay there then, See if I care." By the look in his eyes though, you could definitely see that he cared. To distract him, Hermione gave him a hug. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"Just because." Hermione wasn't about to let him know how much she'd wanted to do that.

It was too much for Draco to handle. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing with him. _His laugh is surprisingly nice and light_, thought Ginny.

"So, Draco, I hear you're in Gryffindor now. How are you going to handle being around all of us muggleborns and half bloods?" Hermione asked with a grim look on her face.

"Hermione!" gasped Ginny. "I can't believe you!"

"It's ok, Ginny, honest" said Draco touching her arm with his hand. _Her skin feels really soft. I wonder if she'd notice if I didn't let go? _"Hermione, I don't have a problem with muggles or half bloods. That was all an act so my dad wouldn't find out the truth. I don't want to be anything like him and Dumbledore's giving me the chance to start from scratch, so why can't you?" _Ok, I really need to move my hand now; I just don't want to. I could just touch her skin forever. _Ron cleared his throat and Draco jumped. He immediately moved his hand off of Ginny's arm, much to Ginny's dismay.

"I think that's the first time you didn't call me Granger, Draco. Maybe you are different."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. "Ooh, it must be Harry," squealed Hermione. She jumped up and raced to the door. "I see the top of his head. Quick let's go down to meet him." Ginny followed Hermione out the door. Ron suddenly looked very sullen, but Draco was the only one to notice.

"Come on, mate, this will be interesting" he said to Ron. "Don't worry about it. Ginny told me that Hermione likes you."

"Yeah, whatever you say, but don't talk to my sister unless I'm around, ok?"

"Hey, she's a big girl and if she happens to seek me out as a friend _or more he thought_ I'm certainly not going to stop her." _I may conveniently pop up whenever she's alone, actually._

The boys entered the kitchen in time to see both girls tackle Harry with hugs. No one noticed the looks on either Draco or Ron's faces, luckily. Once Harry managed to escape from the pile, he stood up and walked over to Ron and Draco. Totally ignoring Draco, Harry asked Ron "What's new? Anything I missed lately?"

"Uh, just one thing, mate. Draco's mum is...um... in the Order so...um... they are staying here. He'll be...um... sharing our room. You did get my letter, didn't you? I know you...um... didn't respond, but I, well, we thought you might be too busy packing to send a note back, or something." Ron seemed to be fumbling for words.

"Yes, but I thought it was a joke. I can't believe that you actually expected me to think that Malfoy was really here! I mean honestly. We've hated him since first year, Ron." Harry just seemed to realize that Draco, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley were all looking at him very nervously.

Draco gave a little cough, held his hand out to Harry and said "Hi. I'm really hoping that we can put the past behind us and start fresh. After all, I am living here now. And I'm in Gryffindor."

"You're what? How could you possibly be in Gryffindor? How is that humanly possible?" Draco's hand dropped back to his side. His eyes darted nervously around the room.

Mrs. Weasley was worried that a fight might break out in the middle of the kitchen, so she said "Come now boys, let's all sit down and have a nice dinner. Then we can talk afterwards. Well, you can talk, the grown ups have another Order meeting to attend."

Ron sat down between Harry and Draco and the girls sat across the table from them. Dinner had all of Harry's favorite foods and the only one, who ate more helpings than Harry, was Draco. Harry couldn't help himself. He kept shooting daggers with his eyes at Draco. Ginny noticed, but she was too busy trying not to stare at Draco herself. _Look at his eyes. They look like pools that I just want to get lost in. Maybe if I ask him to pass me something our hands will touch again._

"Draco, would you pass me the rolls, please?" Ginny batted her eyelashes a little when she asked.

Draco obliged and their hands touched for maybe a second longer than necessary. Harry noticed and raised an eyebrow at Ron who was too busy scowling at his plate to notice.

"Mrs. Weasley, This is delicious!" Draco exclaimed. I haven't eaten food this tasty since I left Hogwarts. Narcissa gave her son a look. "Well, sorry Mum, but it's true!" Everyone laughed including Harry.

After a delicious dessert of treacle tart, Mrs. Weasley ushered all the children upstairs. "It's a very important meeting were having tonight and we don't need you poking your noses in. Now get upstairs." She tried to sound fierce, but there was a hint of a smile playing around her mouth. After all, she had Harry and Hermione here safe and sound. She always felt better when she could keep an eye on them.

Once outside the boy's door, the girls decided to head up to their room. "Girl talk, you know", said Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.


	8. Girl talk and Boy Talk

Author Note:

**A. L. Nowicki**- I just decided that Dumbledore disposed of Kreacher while Harry was at the Dursleys and no one wants to mention it to him. You'll just have to wait and see about who Ginny will focus on now. hehe

**Princess Cythera**- Glad you like it!

**fieryred20-** unfortunately, conflict is a part of life. there will be bits and pieces, but mostly snogging. It makes life more fun

**Lil Bre**- Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the rest of it too!

Chapter 8

Ginny and Hermione closed the door and curled up on the beds. The room was sparsely decorated so they decided they would make it a little homier in the morning. Right now they had more pressing things to discuss- boys. Crookshanks jumped up onto Ginny's lap and she petted him automatically. "Hermione, do you like Harry better than Ron? Because that is definitely what it looks like to me. If you do, that's fine with me, but my poor brother has been pining over you for years." Ginny laughed a little and Hermione did too.

"No, I don't think I do. I don't really know. I've always liked Ron, but ever since the Dept. of Mysteries, I feel like Harry needs me. I mean, after all, he did just lose his godfather. Has Ron really been pining over me for years? I can't believe I never noticed."

"Yes he has. Everyone knows that, even Draco. We were talking about it just yesterday."

"Hermione's eyed Ginny for a moment then said, "It looks to me like I'm not the only one who's torn between two guys. What exactly is going on with you and Draco anyway?"

Ginny blushed and said, "I'm not sure that there is anything. I think I like him, but how can that be? It's Draco. Anyway, I'm sure he doesn't fancy me at all."

At this, Hermione threw her pillow at Ginny and Crookshanks jumped to get out of the way. "Hey, what was that for? Ginny exclaimed.

"It must be in the Weasley blood. You are as thick as Ron is, I swear. Even I noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off you during dinner."

Ginny blushed to match her hair again. "Really? Are you sure? He really is quite fit, you know. I had never seen him out of his school robes before. Hard to tell what's under all that fabric, isn't it?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush because she had been thinking the exact same thing. "That hair cut is really nice, too, don't you think?"

Both girls started giggling hysterically and didn't stop for at least 5 minutes. Finally Hermione said, "We'd better get some sleep, now. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. "All those books to review and such. I do hope the results for our OWLS come soon."

Now it was Ginny's turn to throw a pillow. "How can you possibly think about school? We're only 2 weeks into summer holiday. You don't even know what newt classes you'll be taking."

"Well, can't hurt to be prepared though. Maybe I'll just help you review for your OWLs ,then."

"I'm not going near a school book for at least another month. Why should I? I'm not Percy. Much closer to Fred and George actually." Ginny started laughing again, and this started a full out pillow fight, which caused Crookshanks to run for safety under the dresser.

Downstairs in the boys' room, things were not nearly as lively. Mrs. Weasley had placed a camping bed in there and the boys decided to take turns sleeping on it because it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the beds. Harry asked Draco to tell him everything that had happened and led to him being at Grimmauld Place.

When Draco finished, Harry let out a long whistle. "I'm sorry, but this just seems too weird. You were so awful to my friends and me for years and now we're just supposed to forgive you? How is that going to happen? Can you tell me that?" Harry had obviously not lost his bad temper from last year yet.

"Simmer down, mate," Ron said. "I know exactly how you feel. But, I've spent the last few days with him and he hasn't said one derogatory comment. Not one. He's changed. Ginny even agrees."

Draco's ears perked up at the thought of Ginny. But Harry was ready to blow his top. "How in the hell do you know what I am feeling? Did you just watch your godfather die and come back to his house only to find the one person you hate more than anyone else there? I don't think so! Just leave me alone!"

Draco gave Ron a slightly scared look, but said "Why don't we all try and get some sleep. Maybe things will seem simpler in the morning. I'll take the camp bed tonight."

Ron got up and turned out the lights and all three boys laid back alone with their thoughts. Draco could be mistaken, but he thought he heard muffled crying in Harry's direction. Finally, they all drifted off to sleep. Draco dreamed about his father. He was beating his mother and Draco was screaming at him to stop. He jerked awake and realized he had tears pouring out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and rolled over. After what seemed like an hour, he drifted off again, but this time his sleep was dreamless.


	9. On the Stairs

Sorry for the delay in updating.  I wanted to yesterday, but the system was down for updates or some rubbish like that.  anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers!  I love you all!

Faeriepuck-Thanks for reading.  I am not sure if you relaly like it or are being sarcastic, but either way thanks.

Fieryred 20-Thanks!  Here is more:D

Lil Bre-Sorry that it ended so soon.  I started this story on HPANA and haven't really changed anything from there, so the chapters are a bit short.  Plus, the only other thing I've ever attempted to write was a children's story and those pages have like 1 sentence each so this is pretty good for me:D

By the way, I've never done the whole disclaimer thing, so here goes.  Given that I live in Florida and have never seen a Kipper, I couldn't possibly be the wonderful genius better known as JK Rowling.  I do, however, wish I had her checkbook.

Chapter 9

Morning dawned bright and spectacularly. The boys hurried to dress because they could smell the delicious aroma of breakfast wafting up the stairs. When they arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later, they found the table piled high with sausage, eggs, kippers, bacon and toast. There was milk, pumpkin juice and tea to drink.

"Where are the girls?" Narcissa asked Draco when he sat down.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go find them?"

"Yes Darling. That would be wonderful. Thank you." Draco got back up and left the room.

As he was going up the stairs, he got lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he bumped right into Ginny. _Wow! She looks extremely gorgeous today!_ He thought to himself. He offered her a hand to help her up since he knocked her backward onto the step she'd just left. When she stood, they were very, very close. Their bodies were almost touching. Ginny felt her heart start to race. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She knew she should push him away, but her arms wouldn't obey. Instead they reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. She pulled him closer as she felt him grab her around the waist. They stayed locked like this for a minute until they heard Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Ginny, wait up. I'm ready to go down for breakfast too!" She came into view and must have realized what she just walked in on because Draco and Ginny were both looking very flustered and trying hard not to look at each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go you two," said Draco. He chanced a glance at Ginny and she was every bit as pink as he was._ My legs feel like jelly. I have never felt this way about a girl before. What's she doing to me?_ Draco thought to himself. He shook his head to clear it and Ginny giggled.

Ginny & Hermione raced down the stairs past Draco. "Can't you go any faster, Draco?" Ginny taunted.

"I can but I'd rather stay back here and enjoy the view." He smirked at them both. It really was a nice view too. Ginny was wearing some jeans that fit a bit too well, and with it a fitted green tank top. Her hair was hanging loose today, which suited him just fine.

Everyone looked up as they entered the kitchen. "I was about to send a search party for you three," joked Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was in a very pleasant mood this morning; even Harry seemed to have accepted the current situation as unchangeable. During breakfast, the conversation turned to Quidditch. Since Professor Umbridge left, Harry's lifetime ban was sure to be lifted. However, that posted a bit of a problem. "Draco, since you're in Gryffindor now, we have 3 seekers. That doesn't work."

Ginny immediately offered to switch to Chaser. "Harry, you're a much better seeker than I'll ever be. Plus I really do enjoy scoring goals. Much more action." She smiled quickly at Draco when she said that.

He barely covered the look of surprise on his face, _but after all she did kiss me back. Maybe she likes me after all. _Draco said that he had always wanted to be a chaser as well, but his father insisted that he become a seeker. "Much more glory in catching the snitch, and all that."

"Well, we'll figure all that out once we find out who the new captain is. Angelina has left the school now, you know." Harry spoke as if that settled the matter.


	10. True Confessions

Sorry this chapter is a bit fluffier than usual, but I like it.  So sue me.  No wait, that wouldn't do you any good seeing as I'm not Jk Rowling and am therefore, broke.  Oh well, a girl can dream.

Chapter 10

After breakfast, the children went to the sitting room to play wizard's chess. Ron and Harry were the first to play and Hermione pulled up a chair near Ron and grabbed a book to read. Ginny sat down on the couch and gave Draco a hopeful glance. He noticed and smiled at her as he sat down next to her. Ginny and Draco were talking quietly on the couch so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Ginny, you look really amazing today. I don't know how that prat Harry couldn't notice. But all the better for me, right?" Ginny blushed at this but edged closer to Draco so that they were almost touching. Her stomach did a little flip and she started to feel tingly all over.

"Draco, I don't know how this can work out. I want to be with you, but you know how Ron is. He doesn't even like you to look at me. Plus we can never be alone." Draco slid his hand down between the two of them and found Ginny's. He gently grabbed hold of it. Draco rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and thought he noticed Ginny give a little shiver. Draco wanted to be back upstairs with her wrapped in his arms pressing against him. He wanted to explore her whole body with his kisses. He had never felt this way before and it was a little disconcerting.

Ron suddenly noticed what was going on at the couch and whispered to Harry and Hermione "What is that all about? You don't actually think she fancies him, do you?"

Hermione was the first to answer "Of course she does, Ron. Look at him." Hermione started to blush and looked down quickly.

Ron was staring at her like she was a Blast Ended Skwert. "And what exactly does that mean? What, you fancy him too? That's just great. Now I have to compete with Malfoy." Ron moved his chess piece and said, "Checkmate." Then he stormed away from the table and headed back upstairs. Hermione ran after him. "Ron wait! What did you mean just then?"

Harry looked around the room and seeing that no one would notice anyway, got up to go check on Buckbeak.

"Do you realize that we are actually alone? I think we should take advantage of the situation while we can."

"Whatever you wish, Ginny." Draco looked meaningfully into her bright green eyes and leaned in closer. They felt their lips touch softly at first, then it grew much more intense. Draco released her hand and started exploring her body with his hand. Ginny squirmed a little and Draco stopped what he was doing and pulled away from her. "What's the matter, Love?" he whispered. "Did I hurt you?" Ginny shook her head no and placed his hand back where he had it before then she started kissing him again. She pried open his mouth with her tongue and he didn't object.

Upstairs, Ron and Hermione were in his room. He was trying to avoid answering her questions, but doing a lousy job of it. "Won't you at least look at me?"

"I can't 'Mione, I just can't. I'm too embarrassed."

"But you have no reason to be," she said gently as she put her hand on his arm. "Ron, I've liked you since the Yule Ball, you were just to thick to notice."

Ron turned and looked at her with his eyes wide. "Are you serious? All this time and I never noticed? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was hoping you'd make the first move. That way I wouldn't be rejected." She said very quietly.

Ron looked up at her face and couldn't believe he'd never noticed that look in her eyes before. He reached up and ran his fingers through her curly hair and pulled her face down to his. Their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Ron felt as though his heart would burst. He'd never felt this happy in his life. "Mione, I love you," he said through the kiss. "I always have. Since the troll in 1st year."

"Shut up and kiss me, I love you too" Hermione responded. This is what she had been waiting for. It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart and looked at each other. "Ron, what does this mean?"

"It means I'm going to be spending a lot more time snogging this summer than I had been planning."

Hermione laughed as she punched him in the arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron pulled her down onto the bed with him and started kissing her again.


	11. Inheritance

Faeriepuck-Thanks so much for the wonderful review!  That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing.  So, I'm posting more tonight special for you:D  And, I just wrote chapter 29, so I can't go back and make them longer, but I will try and post more often.  I am just really lazy and it's a bit of a pain to post them here.

Fieryred20 and Lil Bre-Thanks for reading.  Harry will find someone, just not yet.  He still has some issues to work through.

Cindaswan, Yay!  I just read your next chapter and now you're reading my little story!  Hurray!

OK.  Here it is people... please review.  thanks oodles and oodles!

Chapter 11

Harry didn't come down from Buckbeak's room until Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs for everyone to come down to lunch. When he made his way down, he looked like he'd been crying. "Harry, dear, is there something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"I just feel so alone! Everyone else has someone to love and to take care of, but who do I have?"

"Ah, Harry, don't talk like that! Every single one of us loves you and how many times have you had to take care of all of us?" It was Ron that spoke this time.

Mrs. Weasley added, "Harry, last night at the meeting for the Order, Professor Dumbledore read Sirius's will. He left you Grimmauld Place; Harry and he also made Remus Lupin your legal guardian, when you are away from your aunt and uncle's house. If it's ok with you, we will be keeping this place as the headquarters for the Order. It is completely up to you, but as you will be out of school in 2 years we felt that it might be something you would like to continue. Sirius said it was his wish." She looked up into his eyes because she had been studying a burn mark on the table while she spoke.

"Ok. That's fine. I really don't want to talk about this right now." Harry got up and left the room. Ron went to follow, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"What did you do that for, 'Mione?" At this Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. She had never heard Ron call Hermione by anything other than her given name.

"Harry needs to sort through some things on his own, Ron. The last thing he needs right now is you bugging him."

The rest of lunch was spent in relative silence. After the dishes were cleared away, Narcissa announced that they were going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Everyone was excited about this news because Grimmauld Place was a little boring. Some fresh air would do them good.

"Ginny pulled Draco aside and said, "I can't wait until tomorrow. We can go off on our own for the whole day! I do want to show you Fred and George's shop, though."

"Do they know I'm here now? I'm a little worried about what they might try and do to me."

Ginny laughed and said "Don't be silly. They're really rather harmless. I'll send them an owl tonight and let them know what's going on." He still looked a little nervous. "Don't worry, I promise it will be fine." He didn't want to believe her until she kissed him. _How could he not believe someone this wonderful?_

Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to find Harry. She wanted to let him know about the rest of the will. "Harry, dear, can I come in?" She knocked lightly on the door. Harry got up and opened it but didn't say anything.

"Sirius also had some other things in his will that you should know about." Mrs. Weasley continued without stopping. "Harry, he had a lot of money and he wanted to be generous with what he had. Since you had already inherited a small fortune from your parents, Sirius was kind enough to leave half of his money to Arthur and me and the other half went to Remus."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, that's wonderful. I'm really glad for you. You have always been so kind to me and treated me like a son even after I gave the twins the money to start their Joke Shop. Er, Ron did tell you about that didn't he?" Harry hoped he hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

"Yes, Harry, I know all about it. Thank you for finally telling me yourself though. It was a relief to know they weren't selling stolen goods, let me tell you. I am very proud of your generosity and I know Sirius admired you greatly for that as well." Harry suddenly flung himself on her shoulder and started crying hysterically. "There, there, let it all out. That's a good lad." Mrs. Weasley patted his arm in a very motherly sort of way.

Harry didn't even feel embarrassed crying in front of Mrs. Weasley. He knew for a fact that she was the closest thing to a mother he would ever have.

After a few more minutes of this, Mrs. Weasley told Harry about the trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry's mood improved after this because he wanted to see just what the twins were able to do with the Tri-wizard cup earnings. Fred and George really were geniuses in Harry's eyes.

Dinner that evening was much livelier than lunch had been. Lupin showed up, as did several other members of the Order. Draco got introduced to everyone and they all laughed when Moody came in. Draco nearly fell off his chair. He didn't know that the Moody that was here wasn't the same wizard who had turned him into a ferret 2 years ago. Ginny whispered in his ear about the polyjuice potion. Draco relaxed a bit and even carried on a decent conversation with the "real" Alastor Moody.

Soon it was time to head back upstairs for bed. Draco pulled Ginny aside and said, "I can't wait until tomorrow to be alone with you. After everyone goes to bed, let's sneak down to the sitting room. We can continue where we left off earlier. If you want, I mean. I don't want to pressure you at all."

Ginny gave him an appraising look and he was sure she'd say no, so he was definitely thrilled to hear her response. "I'd love to. But, we have to be careful not to get caught. I'll meet you there at 1:30."

Draco gave Ginny a huge smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he hurried up the stairs into the boy's room. Ginny came up the stairs a minute behind him but continued up to the girls' room. Hermione was already in bed so Ginny changed as quietly as she could and tried her best not to disturb Hermione. She lay there for hours watching the clock and listening for the house to quiet down for the night. When she heard no more noise, she grabbed a blanket and made her way downstairs. She lay down on the couch to wait for Draco and dozed off.

At 1:25 Draco made his way across the boys room to the door. He crept out onto the landing and listened, but heard nothing. So he made his way downstairs as well. When he came into the room and saw Ginny sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't bear to wake her. He watched her sleep as the moonlight danced across her face and her hair shone copper. Ginny said his name. She was talking in her sleep. Draco chuckled softly and wondered what exactly that cute little redhead could be dreaming about.

Draco gave her a soft kiss on the lips then turned around and went back up to bed. He'd have to wait until tomorrow after all.


	12. Hermione snores

More fluffy stuff to come!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  You all make me want to post faster, so keep it up if you want to keep reading this.

**Draco-Ginny, Fieryred20, and Cinda Swan- here ya go!**

**Lil Bre- Sorry that you had to go to your parade without reading another chapter.  I had 2 girl scouts in our parade today.**

**Potterprincess85-enjoy!**

**Faeriepuck-maybe you'll be still at work when this comes and you can have a diet coke break with it:D**

Chapter 12

When Molly came down the stairs to start breakfast, she was surprised to see Ginny on the couch in the sitting room. She walked over to her daughter and gently woke her up. "Ginny dear, it's time to get up. Whatever did you sleep down here for?"

Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Why was she on the couch?_ Then she remembered. Draco. "Um, Hermione was snoring."

"Oh, of course." Said Molly. "Well, why don't you come help me make breakfast, honey?"

"Sure, Mum." Ginny followed her mother into the kitchen and soon the usual aromas were drifting up the stairs.

Draco, Ron and Harry came into the kitchen closely followed by Hermione. "I wondered where you were when I got up," she said to Ginny.

"Yeah, I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to stay on the couch. Mum woke me when she got up and I decided to help with breakfast." Mrs. Weasley sniggered to herself because Ginny obviously didn't want the boys to know that Hermione snored.

Ginny felt eyes on her and turned around. Both Draco and Harry were staring at her with very interested expressions. She just realized that she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of very short shorts and a tank top that didn't reach her navel. "Oh, I need to go change!" She exclaimed as she bolted for the door.

Once upstairs, she changed into a denim skirt that was at least 3 in. above her knees and a pink halter-top. She swept her hair up in a loose knot and put on a little makeup. She usually didn't bother, but she wanted to impress Draco today. After all, she had fallen asleep waiting for him last night. Finally she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen where there was a very lively conversation going on. It seems Mrs. Weasley may have let it slip that Hermione snores.

"I do not snore! Ginny tell the truth. Please!" Hermione was begging her and she wished that she had thought of a better lie to tell her mother.

"Well, maybe it was Crookshanks" Ginny replied. "After all, his nose does feel a little cold." She didn't dare look at Draco's face because he had a look of shock. _Was Ginny actually lying to her mum to cover for him? _

"Gin, that's not what you're wearing today, is it?" Ron asked. He had obviously noticed how much skin her outfit revealed.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked him incredulously. "I happen to like this outfit and it's in style which is something you obviously know nothing about." She turned her attention to Draco and ignored Ron's protests. "Could you pass the toast, please, Draco?"

He handed her the plate of toast and shrugged his shoulders at Ron, which just infuriated him even more. Hermione, sensing the tension, tried to change the subject. "Our O.W.L.s should be coming soon, shouldn't they? I can't wait to see how I did."

"Oh, Hermione, you know you got O's on all of them, so don't rub it in, will you?" Harry wasn't too excited about getting his O.W.L.s. He was quite sure that he failed at least 2 subjects; History of Magic, and Divination. He was worried about his potions scores the most. If Harry wanted to be an Auror, he'd need to take N.E.W.T. level potions and Snape would only take the brightest students for the program.

"And anyway, Ron, I don't see anything wrong with Ginny's outfit at all."

"Thank you, Harry. Anyone else have any objections?" Ginny leered around the table at everyone. They all shook their heads no. "Fine. What time are we leaving?" she asked Narcissa sweetly.

"As soon as we clear up the breakfast dishes, dear," she answered. "Why don't we all pitch in and see if we can't get this done quickly now?" Everyone picked up a few dishes to help and the kitchen was soon tidy.

"Remus will be accompanying us because the more members of the order we have present, the safer we'll all feel. First thing we'll do is go to Gringott's so that everyone can get any money they may need. Then we'll pair up so that we can enjoy the day. Everyone make sure that you are back at the Leaky Cauldron no later than 5:00. Otherwise, you may find yourself scrubbing all the toilets in this place the muggle way." Mrs. Weasley was trying to be stern, but the thought of cleaning toilets like a muggle made her giggle.

Just then, Remus apparated into the room. "Everyone ready to go? Yes? Good. Then let's floo." Remus went first. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped the powder and said clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron." As the green flames shot up around him, he disappeared. One by one the group followed.


	13. Diagon Alley

**Kyra- thanks for reading.  I have already written about 30 chapters though and they are just not that long, sorry.  **

**Mrs. HarryPotter12-thanks for reading!**

**Faeriepuck-There's a little Gred and Forge in this chappie for you and they will play small parts later as well.  And, the OWLs are coming, I promise:D  **Chapter 13

The group decided to separate as follows, Lupin & Harry; Molly & Narcissa; Ron & Hermione; and Draco & Ginny. After they were done in Gringott's they went their separate ways.

Ginny wanted to introduce Draco to Fred & George first thing. "Yes, that's all I want. Get cursed and then not be able to enjoy the rest of the day with you, beautiful." Ginny blushed. "You did send them an owl, right?"

"Yes, of course I did. I told them that you had me under the Imperious Curse and if they saw you they should hex you into oblivion. That is what people are going to think isn't it?" Draco failed to notice the humor in her voice. "I'm kidding. I explained the whole thing. You'll be fine. I promise. They know better than to get on my bad side." Ginny reached down and took hold of Draco's hand. "Now march, Mister!"

"I almost forgot to ask you, do you lie to your mother often?" This time Draco was the one who was laughing. "Or is it that I mean so little to you, that you couldn't even stay awake for this?" He pinned her up against a building and started kissing her. Slowly he reached around and grabbed her by the waist and pressed his body in on hers. "I really liked your pj's Gin. You looked quite fit in them, actually."

Ginny laughed at this. You know, I was thinking of you when I got dressed in this today, too. You like?"

"Oh yeah! Very much. But how fast can you run in it?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Why..." Just then he took off running and she started to chase him. She caught up outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Come on, Malfoy," Ginny taunted him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The shop had every kind of joke you could imagine. There were Fainting Fancies, Puking Pastilles, and so many other things the shelves were overflowing. The twins caught sight of Ginny and came over to hug their little sister.

"Everything ok, Gin? Anyone that needs a good curse?" they asked glaring at Draco. "Malfoy, how are you?" George asked stiffly. Fred seemed incapable of speech at seeing them holding hands.

"I'm just great, thanks for asking," Draco responded determined to be nice. After all, they were Ginny's brothers and he was falling hard for her, he admitted to himself.

"So, what can we do you for?" they asked. Ginny said they were looking for a birthday present for Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but she dismissed his look. "Oh yeah, that's soon, isn't it?" Asked Fred.

Ginny started examining some of the different items and finally settled on a quill with automatic ink. No inkwell required. She asked the twins to personalize it for her, as she was unable to do magic away from school. "Please put on it "Harry, all my love, Ginny."

She grabbed the bag from Fred and turned around looking for Draco. He was nowhere in the store. Ginny walked outside and found him looking very sour near Quality Quidditch Supplies. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Uh, gee Gin, I don't know. Why don't you go find your lover-boy and ask him?" Draco was obviously upset.

"I thought I was," Ginny replied coolly as she turned around and walked toward Flourish and Blotts.

"Damn! Ginny wait up!" Draco ran after her. He tried unsuccessfully to hold her hand. "I just don't get that engravement you got on Potter's present. What's up with that?"

"Draco, the guy's just lost his Godfather, the closest thing to a parent he's ever known. I want him to know that I'm here for him."

"Oh, I see. Just how here for him are you, may I ask?"

"You're so impossible. You are the only one I want to be with, you big dummy! Now will you stop arguing with me and go find a nice quiet spot where we can make up for you standing me up last night?" Ginny gazed into his gray eyes. They look like steel when he's upset, she thought.

"I was there. It's not my fault that you looked so angelic sleeping with your hair splayed out around you that I didn't want to wake you. Actually I did want to, I just decided to be a good boy. Someone has to follow the rules after all." He said with a smirk as he led her toward a grassy hill. He could never stay mad at her.

After a good hour of snogging, Draco and Ginny decided to go browse the rest of the shops. Ginny saw a necklace that she loved, but wouldn't let Draco get it for her. "Please let me, Gin. I have more money than I will ever be able to spend. I'd like to spend it on you, if I can."

But Ginny still objected. "We've only liked each other for a week. Hold off on buying me anything. Maybe you'll find someone you like better." Draco said that wouldn't happen, but Ginny had put her foot down.

"Fine, but if I want to give you a present later, you'd better accept." They walked on and Ginny absentmindedly intertwined their fingers. Draco smiled as he squeezed her hand.

Draco decided to get a birthday present for Harry as well, however, his wasn't as sentimental as Ginny's. The pair went back to Fred & George's shop and Draco got Harry some Fainting Fancies. "I wanted to remind him of 3rd year. After all, that's when he met Sirius, right?" Draco thought his joke was a good one considering that Harry kept fainting from the dementors in 3rd year and Draco gave him a lot of grief for it.

Everyone made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron at the appointed time, but Molly and Narcissa were late. They arrived 10 minutes after the rest of the group and Ron was taking great pleasure in the thought of his Mum doing Muggle cleaning. "Now, Mum, no wands allowed. You have to use knee grease."

"Elbow grease, Ron," Hermione laughed at his mix up. Ron loved to use muggle phrases, but always mixed them up somehow.

Molly and Narcissa gave each other knowing glances as they saw their children holding hands. That was precisely what they had been discussing most of the day. Molly had been a little worried at first, but knowing that Ginny had a level head on her shoulders helped. Also, she had grown rather fond of Draco.

One by one, they flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place. While the kids went to put their purchases in their rooms, Narcissa and Molly started dinner. "We'll get you domesticated yet, Cissa. It's really very simple. Would you like to borrow some books I have on the subject?"

"Thank you Molly, that would be wonderful. I do see what Draco sees in Ginny, as she is your daughter. You have done a wonderful job with all of your children, Molly." Molly was obviously pleased by this, because she beamed right back at her.

"Cissa, I think if you had been in a different situation, you would have had many more children as well, and I know that you are a wonderful mother. For Draco to be as kind and well mannered as he is, to be the opposite of Lucius, would take a great deal of love from you."

Upstairs, Harry was telling Ron and Draco about his day with Remus. "Well, of course we visited Fred & George's shop, and then we spent a load of time in the bookstore looking for new books for the DA." He turned to Draco. "Do you want to join the DA this year? I think we may be able to be a legal group now that Umbridge is gone."

"Um yeah, thanks for asking. I would love to learn some really good stuff. I may need it against Crabbe & Goyle any way."

Harry wanted to mention the other thing he and Remus had talked about, but he didn't know what Draco would think. After all, if a werewolf were interested in his mum, he'd be a little apprehensive.

In the girls' room, the conversation was about the way they had spent the day as well. "Ginny, Ron and I saw you two on that hill. I had a hard time stopping him from dragging you two apart. I had to be very persuasive." Hermione was blushing. "You didn't even notice us on the other side of the hill, did you?"

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! Thanks for doing that. I'm sure it was torture for you, wasn't it?" Ginny was teasing, but Hermione said, "No, it wasn't too bad really. In fact, I wonder how Ron got so good at kissing."

A/N  The next few chapters are really short, so please don't get angry.  If y'all are nice, I'll post all 3 short ones at the same time.  Hint hint!  Now get busy and push that little button on the left, you know you want to:D


	14. Advice

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  I'm so excited that people actually like this and also my other story, Working the Advantage! 

**Faeriepuck, CindaSwan, and Kiera-thanks for reading and reviewing!  You guys made my day!  **

**numbluver-I love the sappy stuff too.  And the smut, but we won't talk about that!**

**Fieryred20-Remus and Narcissa will start getting a little more attention for a while:)**

**Lil Bre-Where in the world did you get a Partridge Family CD?  I thought they were only on 8-tracks.  Which was even before my time, and I'm old!**

Disclaimer:  I just baught a new Lazy-boy from a garage sale, so I obviously don't have the $ of a successful author.  However, I do rent my kids out for parties.  That helps pay the rent:)

Chapter 14

Things carried on much the same as had become custom at Grimmauld Place over the next week. The days flew by it seemed and summer was slipping away. There were many more Order meetings and the kids all managed to find ways of staying entertained. Remus found more excuses to stay for dinner or just stop by during the day. Harry finally had to tell Draco about Remus's feelings for his mum. Ron had tried to stop him, but Harry just did it while Ron was busy with Hermione.

"Draco, Remus really fancies your mum. I know you've noticed how much time he's been spending here, and that is a big reason. What do you think about it?"

"Oh Jeez! I am not upset about my mum fancying someone else, but he's a werewolf! What if he bites her by accident or something? I don't know what to think. Does my mum fancy him?" Draco hadn't ever thought about his mum with another man.

"I think she does, but she of course wants your blessing. I overheard them talking the other day. If I were you, I'd have a little chat and see how she feels." Harry felt weird giving advice to Draco, especially since he was dating Ginny, who, Harry had to admit, was really beautiful. And nice.

"Thanks Harry," said Draco. "Hey, today's your birthday, isn't it? I think we're having a party at dinnertime. I'll try and talk to Mum before that so no one will feel awkward at dinner." Draco walked out of the room to find his mother.

Harry was alone again. It was especially hard for him to feel this way today. He called Hedwig over to him so he could pet her. "You'll always be here for me, won't you old girl?" Hedwig hooted dolefully and flew back up to her cage.

Ginny came into the room and looked around. "Hello Harry. I thought I heard Draco's voice."

"He went to find his mum to talk to her. She and Remus fancy each other and Draco wants to talk to her about it." Ginny sat down on the end of the bed. Harry could tell that she wanted to say something but was apprehensive. "What's up?" he asked her.

"Well, how can you tell if you're in love? I mean, I really like Draco and I know he likes me, too, but how do I know if I'm in love?" Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"I guess if the person is all that you think about, and when you're with them you don't want to be anywhere else and when you're not with them, you wish you were." _Harry felt a pang in his heart at hearing Ginny talk about Draco. Why didn't she feel like that about him? _

"Thanks Harry! I knew you'd be able to help. Hermione would have given me a textbook to look it up in and Ron would have freaked. I can always count on you, though." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, no problem. Glad I could help." Harry said as he reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him. Ginny turned to leave the room. "Wait a minute, Gin." Harry walked up to her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her very passionately. She was astounded.

"What was that for?" she asked. Ginny was feeling very dazed and confused.

"You've always been there for me, and now I want to be there for you." Harry responded. Just then, Draco came back into the room whistling. He froze the moment he saw them standing there, Harry still holding Ginny's face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked with an icy stare at both of them. "Because it definitely looks to me like I am. Maybe I should just leave you two alone." He turned and walked back out of the room.

Ginny ran out crying after him. When she caught up, she begged him to let her explain. "Draco, I was just asking Harry for advice about something and..." she didn't complete her sentence because she didn't want Draco to know that she kissed Harry first.

"And...and what?" He asked. "I know what I saw. You were kissing him, weren't you? Is that the game you want to play? Make me fall in love with you and then run off to be with Potter?"

Ginny turned her tearstained face to look at Draco. "You love me? Oh, Draco, do you really?"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure. Why can't you just love me and forget about Potter?

"Do you want to know what I was asking his advice about? I wanted to know if what I have been feeling is love or not. He thinks it is."

"Goody. Where are you two going to register for the wedding?" Draco was barely controlling his anger now.

"No you idiot! I love you! I obviously couldn't talk to Ron about it because he'd probably try and curse you, and Hermione would just tell me to read about it. I couldn't talk to you because what if you didn't feel the same way?" She was crying again. Draco's eyes softened as he looked at her. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Ginny buried her face on his shoulder and wept.

"Uh, Gin, it's ok. I won't even curse Harry. I do love you, too. That's part of what I was talking to my mum about. I wanted her opinion on you. She thinks you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I have to agree." He lifted her chin so that she was looking at his face. "I mean it, Gin, I love you." He brought his lips down to touch hers and they kissed all their worries away.

AAAWWWW!  Wasn't that sweet?  now push the little button and tell me how great it was!  hehe Just kidding.  Unless you want to.  Then you can, I don't mind!


	15. Harry's Birthday

Hey people!  this chapter was really short, so I'll post the next one as well.  I hope you all are enjoying my little story!  Don't forget to review after you read:)

Chapter 15

It was time for dinner and the house was packed. Harry's friends seemed determined to make this his best birthday ever. Even Hagrid showed up at Grimmauld Place for the celebration. Of course, he barely fit through the door, but no matter. The whole Weasley clan, with the exception of Percy, was there including Bill's girlfriend, Fleur DeLaCour. And it seemed that the whole Order of the Phoenix made it as well.

Dinner consisted of chicken, ham, turkey, potatoes, and more. For dessert, Mrs. Weasley brought out a cake that was nearly 4 feet tall. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Harry and for one fleeting moment, he was the happiest he'd ever been. Then he wished Sirius was there to share this special time.

Remus noticed the look on Harry's face and, as if he was reading his mind, gave Harry a present. "It's from Sirius. He found it months ago." It was a miniature quidditch pitch complete with balls and little flying players. "This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone else gave Harry his presents. Draco gave him the Fainting Fancies and Harry at once remembered Draco's Harry impersonation. He laughed and thanked everyone.

Ron looked a little confused about the inscription on the quill Ginny gave him. After all, he had finally accepted the fact that Draco was dating his sister, but she gave Harry a gift that said "All my love." Hermione explained it all to him, and he felt a little better, but still was confused. There seemed to be some tension between the three of them, as well.

Remus paid a lot of attention to Narcissa during the party. Harry noticed this and smiled to himself. _I guess Draco did talk to his mum after all. _Draco walked over and shook his hand. They chatted happily for a few minutes.

When the festivities ended, everyone was exhausted but happy. Draco made a suggestion to Ginny. Why don't we sneak down again, tonight?" She looked around to make sure that no one was paying any attention, then nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Same time, same place?"

"This time I'll try and stay awake for you, ok?" She went up the stairs to her room and got ready for bed. Draco did the same. Harry wanted to apologize to him for what happened earlier. Draco wouldn't hear of it. "Consider my not cursing you to be another birthday present," he said with a grin. "Ginny and I have it all sorted out, so no worries. But, if you make a play for her again, I'll have to get nasty." Harry nodded and looked a little relieved.

yes, i know it's short, but I really did try.  Please don't hate me because I have a short attention span!  After all, I am the mother of preschoolers.


	16. Latenight Rendezvous

Ok.  Here's the other short chapter.  I promise that I will try not to make any more short ones, ever.  But, no guarentees.

Chapter 16

Draco was the first one to arrive in the sitting room this time and he waited for Ginny. 1:30 came and passed and there was still no sign of her. Just when he had decided that she wasn't going to make it, he heard someone on the stairs. "Damn, that hurt!" There was no mistaking Ginny's whisper as she came into the room limping slightly.

"You're late, Weasley." Draco drawled. "Sorry, Hermione got up to use the loo. I had to wait until she was back asleep. Now, what did you want to see me for, again?" she asked as she came over to him. Draco took both of her hands in his and pulled her against him. He kissed her gently at first then as they moved over to the couch, their kisses got much more intense. She laid back and rested her head on a pillow and he lay down next to her. He started exploring her body with his hands as they kissed.

When Draco tried to go up Ginny's shirt, she stopped him. "I'm not ready for that, yet" she told him. He agreed and they continued kissing. After a little while, they just lay there holding each other and talking. "Are you upset with me that I'm not ready to go to the next step?" she asked. He didn't answer for a moment because he wanted to get his words right. "Gin, I love you and I want to be with you. If that means that we have to take things at a slower speed, that's fine with me. I just want to make you happy." Ginny was glad to hear him say that. She didn't know how experienced Draco was, but it had to be more than she was. She had had a couple of boyfriends, but Michael Corner had never even kissed her and Dean Thomas didn't last long enough to even hold her hand.

Little did the happy couple know that they were being watched. There was someone at the top of the stairs looking down into the room; it was Harry. When Draco left the room, he woke up. Then a little bit later, he heard footsteps going past his door and looked out to see Ginny's head disappearing down the stairs. Now, here he was, the Boy who Lived, spying like a jealous little prat. _That should be me with Ginny he thought. How could I have let this happen?_ Shaking his head, he turned and silently crept back upstairs leaving them alone once again.

At around 4 a.m., they decided that they should head back to bed. Sneaking back into their rooms, they both fell asleep almost immediately dreaming of each other.

I know, I know.  Harry is a little stalkerish.  But these things only get worse before they get better.  We'll just have to wait and see.  Actually, I already know what happens since I've already written it.  hehehehehe


	17. OWLs and The Hogwarts Express

Boy, you all are a bossy bunch, aren't you?

**Pia O'Leary-Their relationship did advance pretty quickly, but I got engaged after 2 months, and that worked out fine, so who knows.  You can't stop true love:)**

**Fieryred20-there's much more fluff coming, I promise!**

**Sportichic319 and numbluver-I promise I will post more, but if I did all at once, I'd miss everyone's lovely comments and we wouldn't want that now, would we?  Plus, I'm really LAZY!**

Chapter 17

The morning brought with it mail consisting of O.W.L scores and booklists. Of course, Hermione received Os in every subject. Ron and Harry both got Os in DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Herbology. Harry received an O in Potions and an E in Transfiguration. Ron got the opposite.

Draco received 6 Os and his mum was thrilled. Since fall term was stating in a couple of weeks, they all decided another trip to Diagon Alley was in order. While there, Draco and Ginny had to go off separately with their mothers for a while so they could do all the motherly fussing that is so embarrassing to teenagers. When the group returned home that afternoon, the children all went to the boys' room to talk about start of term. They were all very excited, but Draco was the least so. He would be facing a lot more than the rest of them had ever had to deal with. Except Harry, of course. However, Harry seemed rather distant to Draco. So much so, that even Ron noticed. "Everything ok, Mate?" He asked. "Yes," Harry lied. _Why am I so upset about this? Its just Ginny. If she's happy, I should be happy for her. But no matter how much he told himself that, every time he saw them whisper to each other, he felt his temper rise. _

Much of the next few days were spent on homework. It was really astounding the amounts of work the teachers asked them to do. They all had essays for Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. Hermione made her essays all 3 feet too long. "I hope the teachers don't mind." She said sweetly. Draco just looked at her with disbelief. When he was in Slytherin, he told them, he'd always made a younger student do his essays for him. Ron felt that was definitely the way to go, but since Ginny was the only younger student there, it wasn't going to happen.

Finally the morning of September 1st arrived. It was total mayhem because the twins and half the order showed up to escort the students to Platform 9 ¾. Fred and George had just bought a car (enchanted of course) which the group used to get to the train station. It seated 14 comfortably and there was room to spare in the trunk. The large group made their way onto the platform a few at a time and they had plenty of time for good-byes. Narcissa and Remus stood together talking to Draco and Ginny until the twins pulled her away to say their good-byes first. Remus shook Draco's hand and told him that he'd watch out for his mum while he was away. "That's wonderful. She needs someone to keep track of her," he said with a grin. Remus laughed and said, "you know, I think you're right." Narcissa gave her son a hug and told him to take good care of Ginny. "She's good for you, honey. Don't lose her."

They finally boarded the train to much sobbing from Mrs. Weasley. She always had such a hard time saying good-bye. The group made their way to an empty cart at the back of the train and got settled in. Ron and Hermione left to do their Prefect rounds once the train got moving. Draco wasn't a prefect anymore since he had changed houses. So, the cart was left with just Harry, Ginny and Draco. Harry sat staring out the window and trying his best to ignore the snogging going on across from him. "I need some air," he said at last. He got up and walked out. They hardly noticed, though.

Suddenly, Draco stopped kissing Ginny and stood up. He pulled down his trunk and searched for something, finally emerging with a small box in his hand. He gave it to her and said, "Gin, remember when I said I wanted to get you a present? Well, here." He handed her the box and looked down sheepishly. She opened the little blue box. Inside was the necklace she had seen on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Oh Draco, I love it! When did you get it, though?" She asked as she handed it to him to put on her. "When we went to Diagon Alley for our school books. Remember when you were off shopping with your mum? I took mine with me and got you this." As she swept her hair to the side for him to do the clasp, he started kissing her neck sending tingles throughout her whole body. She shivered and he laughed a little but that just made him kiss her neck even more. She turned around to face him and the snogging continued most of the way to Hogwarts.

Sorry this is still pretty short.  So sue me.  Oh yeah, I'm not JKR so it wouldn't do you a whole lot of good anyway. 


	18. Welcome feast

**Hi All! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! My family life has been really crappy lately. You'd think parents would lose a little control when you've been living on your own for 10 yrs, but no such luck here.**

**A.L. Nowicki-Welcome back! I've missed your reviews! I love Narcissa and Remus too, but they won't play a major part for the next few chapters.**

**amethyst-rose, princess, and CindaSwan-glad you all like it! It's fun to write this!**

**draco'sgurl-don't worry. Harry will get a girlfriend eventually, but he wil be very frustrating to you first:D**

**Pia O'Leary-Yes, it will get very interesting at Hogwarts!**

**faeriepuck-I love ya babe! Thanks for understanding the insanity that is my life. Homeschooling the big ones while trying to keep the little one out of trouble. haha**

Chapter 18

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Ginny heard the usual "Firs years, over 'ere! Firs years!" that so obviously came from Hagrid. She decided that if Draco was going to be a true Gryffindor, he needed to ask Hagrid for forgiveness for all he'd put him through. So, she dragged him over. Hagrid looked more than a little surprised, but took Draco's hand and said "No permanent harm done." _How could he be so forgiving? Draco wondered._

They piled into a carriage and headed for the school. So far, they had managed to avoid all the Slytherins, but once they entered the Great Hall, Draco knew he'd have to face them. Ginny saw the concern in his eyes, so she patted his hand and said, "It'll be ok. You have us now." Her words and her touch seemed to have the calming effect she had been hoping for, but she was a little scared as well.

The Great Hall looked as spectacular as ever and when they entered the ceiling looked like the night sky. There was a full moon and Draco hoped that his mum was far from Remus tonight.

He tried to avoid looking at his old house when he sat down with the Gryffindors, but he was getting curious glances up and down both tables. Neville poked Harry in the side and whispered, "What's he doing here?" Harry just said "Things have changed," and left it at that. Neville shot nervous looks through the whole sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's start of term announcements.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were well, freaking out. Draco was their leader and they hardly knew how to walk without him telling them. "What in the bloody hell is he doing there, and next to a Weasley as well?" Pansy screeched.

As soon as the feast was over, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville all got up to leave as a group. So, of course, the Slytherins followed. They caught up to them in the hall. "Draco what do you think you're doing with that trash?" she spat. "Do you realize what they are? They're the enemy."

"No, actually that would be you, Pansy," Draco replied. "These people are my friends and you better not try anything to any of us." Crabbe and Goyle looked dumbfounded, which was, of course, a vast improvement. They were looking back and forth between Draco and Pansy as if unsure where their loyalties should lie. After all, they had spent the last five years doing all of Draco's dirty work. "Now we are going to excuse ourselves to our common room, if you don't mind." He pushed Crabbe aside and Neville, getting over his initial shock, pulled out his new wand and looked menacingly at the Slytherins. The two groups parted ways as Ron thumped Neville on the back. "I don't know where that look came from, mate, but I'm glad you're on our side!"

Actually, after having his father's wand broken in the Ministry of Magic last term during the fight with the Death Eaters, Neville seemed to have gained a lot of self-confidence. "They say the wand chooses the wizard, so since I'm not using my dad's anymore, I should be much better at casting spells." Everyone looked at him with newfound respect as they entered the common room.

The guys were expecting to be in their same room again, but it only slept five and now there were six, so their room was changed to the very top of the tower. All their things had already been brought up. Dean and Seamus were in the room when the other four entered. And, for what seemed like the 100th timeDraco had to explain all about being resorted and his dad dying. While not convinced yet of his good motives, Seamus was at least, civil. Dean, on the other hand, had noticed him sitting with Ginny. Almost as soon as summer began, Ginny had broken up with him. He wondered if the reason was standing right in front of him. "Ginny's too good for you and she always will be," he spat at Draco.

Ron spoke up. "Look, no one is good enough for my little sister, but she's the one who gets to choose, not us. Now we all have to live with that."

In the girls' dorms, there was much gossiping going on. "I heard he's in hiding from You-Know-Who and needs Harry for protection," said Lavender. "Well, I heard that he's been put in the witness protection program," said Parvati. "Oh, nonsense!" said Hermione. "If you really must know......and now he's in Gryffindor." They both looked stunned at this revelation.

Draco left the dorm room and made his way back down the circular stairs to the common room. He was hoping for a little privacy so he could write his mum a letter and let her know how his first day was. When he came into the room, however, he discovered he wasn't alone at all. There was a red head sitting in a chair in front of the fire apparently deep in thought.

He tiptoed up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who!" he whispered into her ear, his breath sending tingles up her back. She reached up and took hold of his hands and with one great tug, had flipped him over her head and onto the rug in front of her. He looked at her astonished. "How, why did you do that?" he asked. "Well, I did it because I don't like being sneaked up on, and Charley taught me that trick when I was 5 and Fred and George liked to try and tease me." She was smiling and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Right, mental note, don't sneak up on Ginny. Got it."

She pulled him into the overstuffed chair with her and asked him softly, "What are you doing down here, anyway?" He kissed her gently on the nose and said, "I came down to write a letter to my mum. I wanted to make sure she's ok what with the full moon and all." He looked at her to see if she understood. Ginny nodded and said, "I was just here thinking. Those girls never stop talking. I don't know how people are supposed to think in this place. They wanted to know all about you of course."

"What did you tell them, my love?" He whispered quietly, but she knew he wanted a response. "I told them that you were the best at snogging, and that they better keep their hands off of you," she said matter-of-factly. He laughed and kissed her long and deep.

After a while, Ginny finally broke away and decided she better get to bed. Draco asked if he could come to, but he was only kidding. He had a letter to write anyway.

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you doing tonight? I just got settled into my dorm and had a very interesting evening. Had a run-in with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy already and was very pleased to see that my new friends stood up for me. Even Neville Longbottom, who wasn't there all summer. I feel so at home here, but I miss you terribly. How are you and Remus getting on? I hope well. Given that potions has always been your specialty, maybe you could start making the Wolsfbane potion for him instead of Snape. I have yet to see him here, but we start classes tomorrow, so I'm sure I'll have him first thing. Ginny asked you to give her mum her love._

_Write back soon. I'm missing you already._

_Love,_

_Draco_

He went to find his owl so he could mail the letter. Then he went to bed and dreamed about werewolves.

Ok. read, review and tell me that you love me!


	19. A proposal

**draco'sgurl-if you want that kind of info, you'll need to e-mail me, ok? Or you can IM me. That should be in my Id info. I will give away all my little secrets to you there. But only you, because you've been so insistant:D**

Chapter 19

Dawn came bright and early and with it, came anticipation over the new classes the group would be taking. As Ginny was a year behind, she would be prepping for her OWLs. The others offered their sympathy but she definitely felt left out. As everyone made their way downstairs to breakfast, Draco held Ginny back. "I wonder if there is someplace we could go to get away from everyone later. Can you think of anywhere?" "How about the Quidditch pitch?" she suggested. "We could be alone there."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect, let's meet after dinner." They walked into the Great Hall holding hands and eagerly awaiting their secret rendezvous.

Once they sat down, the post arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped in and dropped packages on people's plates. Draco received a letter, which surprised him. He didn't expect his mum to write back so soon. When he removed the letter, he noticed that the handwriting wasn't his mothers. Now his curiosity was piqued. Ginny looked at him and raised an eyebrow but Draco just shrugged his shoulders and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_I hope your trip to school went well. As you know, last night was a full moon, so I had to transform into a werewolf. Luckily, the potion helps make my transformation much easier._

_I know you are probably wondering what the point of my letter is, so let me get right to it. I am in love with your mother and I want to ask for your blessing to marry her. I promise that I will be good to her and treat her with the respect that she most definitely deserves. If we have your blessing, we would like to be married during the Christmas holiday._

_Please give this your consideration because I know you want your mother to be happy. That's all I want to, and I believe I can make her happier than she has been thus far._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

Draco read through the letter three times to make sure he hadn't misunderstood. Remus wanted to marry his mum. _Yup, there it is_. He got up from the table leaving his half-finished breakfast. "I need to go and reply to this. I'll see you later." He said distractedly as he left the table. Draco didn't know where he was headed but found himself outside Dumbledore's office. He didn't realize where he was, until the headmaster came into view. "Draco, is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore looked at him with concern in his eyes. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Uh, yes Professor. Can we talk in your office?" Dumbledore nodded and gave the password to the stone gargoyle. "They went up the staircase without saying anything, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they entered the office, Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and offered Draco a chair. He looked at Draco expectantly. "I believe you wanted to discuss something with me, Draco." "Oh yeah, I got a letter." He seemed to be unable to speak anymore so he handed the letter to Dumbledore. He read it through quickly and then set it down on his desk.

"So," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Your mother and Remus have taken up together. I thought I had noticed something different at the Order meetings. How do you feel about this, Son?"

Draco didn't know quite what to say. "I, um, I mean, I guess it doesn't bother me. I knew that they fancied each other, but I didn't know it was this serious. How safe is he?" Dumbledore gave him one of those understanding smiles he was so famous for.

"Well, as long as he takes his potion the week before the full moon and during the moon cycle, he transforms into nothing more harmful than a dog. And, as you can tell, in the morning he is fine again. I believe that your mother is a highly skilled potions maker so, this one should be very simple for her to concoct, if she wishes to relieve Professor Snape of that duty."

Draco nodded, but still looked unsure. "My dad was seriously evil. And I don't believe that Remus is like that, but I still worry. I don't want anything to hurt my mum. I love her more than anything, more than Ginny." _He hadn't meant to say that, but Dumbledore pretended not to notice. _Draco was grateful for that.

"I can not make this decision for you, but Remus wants to do the right thing. He has asked your permission when it is really not necessary, and he wishes for your blessings. If I were in your position, I would want someone to protect my mother while I am away. I think Remus is a good source for that protection. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do. I believe that you have classes to get to as well." Dumbledore obviously thought this ended the conversation, so Draco got up to leave. He took his letter back and walked out the door, not feeling any more at peace than he was before talking to Dumbledore.

Surprise! Another chapter for you! You know what to do!


	20. Classes

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. I have been sort of busy. Now to answer some questions.**

**drac'sgurl1234-I can't tell you who harry will date, but I can tell you it's a Gryff. And, it won't happen for a few more chapters.**

**K1mb3rly,CindaSwan, and blackdragonofdeath13-glad you like it! Hope you like this too!**

**faeriepuck-No, he just really loves his mum a lot. After all, he's loved her for his whole life and Ginny for what?, a couple of months?**

**Pia-Neville is going to have a LOT of fun in upcoming chapters. Yay for Neville's backbone!**

**A.L. Nowicki-Yeah, DD says some weird stuff. Snape is a jerk, you'll see.**

**Mennie-I'm glad you think I have a plot. I try not to do too much random fluff, but it will get fluffier before it gets plottier. Hey! I jsut made up a new word! Yay me!**

**Disclaimer-If I was JK Rowling, I would make my chapters more than 800 words on average. But, I'm not, so I play with her universe in my own special way:)**

Chapter 20

Draco got to Transfiguration class just before the bell. He made his way in and took a seat at the back of the room next to Neville. "You got into advanced Transfiguration, Longbottom? I'm impressed." Neville recovered from his initial shock of having Draco sit next to him and replied, "Thanks, I managed to get an E on my OWL." Just then Professor McGonnagall started the class with a speech about how important the next 2 years were going to be. Draco looked like he was listening but his thoughts were on the letter in his pocket. The class went relatively well, but Neville had to nudge Draco when it was time to start taking notes on human transfigurations.

After class, everyone headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron came up next to Draco and said, "Everything alright? You have been looking distracted since you ran out of breakfast. Are you fighting with Ginny?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just got a letter that has me concerned." They went and sat down at the table with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny reached across the table and took his hand. "I know something's bothering you and you don't want to talk about it, but will you tell me later?" He nodded as he finished his lunch. "Come on, Gin, let me walk you to your next class." They stood up and walked out as he took hold of her hand. Little did they know that the Slytherin goons had gotten up as well.

When they got to the Charms corridor, they stopped. Draco turned around because he thought he heard something. But, seeing no one, they continued. Suddenly someone jumped out and shot a curse at their backs. However, they missed and the spell whizzed past them and reverberated off the statue at the end of the hall. Draco drew his wand, but Ginny was quicker. She whipped around and cast a spell back in the direction the attack came from. "Way to go, Gin," Draco said as he inspected Pansy's frozen body. "I'm impressed." Pansy looked up with fear in her eyes as if afraid of what they may do to her. "Gin, sweetie, will you go and get Professor Flitwick while I stand guard over this cow?" She nodded and walked toward the Charms classroom. Draco heard shuffling behind the tapestry and pulled it aside. There, hiding in the shadows, were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Something I can do for you morons?" Draco asked. They looked at each other and shook their head. Crabbe grunted something about needing to go to the loo and the two departed. About this time, Ginny had returned with the professor. "We just found her like this, Professor. I thought you would want to be informed." Draco lied and Ginny just raised an eyebrow. She mouthed "Thank You," and he nodded. Then they finished walking to class. Draco gave Ginny a long kiss, then turned and walked away. He had to get to potions before he was tardy. Somehow, he thought, he probably wouldn't be Snape's prize pupil anymore.


	21. Potions class and Lying to Ron

**Hey guys! I thought I'd post another chapter tonight since we can't do it for the next couple of days. Enjoy and don't forget to review, if you can:)**

**Disclaimer-Still not JK Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't have to fold laundry.**

Chapter 21

Potions went every bit as bad as Draco had worried. Luckily, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't score high enough to take NEWT level potions. But, Snape decided to take 50 points away from Gryffindor because Draco had changed houses. When he tried to protest, Snape said, "A weeks' worth of detentions should calm that tongue of yours." When he corked a bottle of his potion to take it to the front to be graded, Snape pushed it off the edge of his desk with a smirk. "Ah, so sorry, Malfoy." And with a flick of his wand, Draco's cauldron was emptied as well. Harry smiled to himself because Snape had left him alone for once. Everyone left the dungeons with a three-foot long essay to write on the properties of cockroach ears and it's relevance in potion making.

Thankfully, it was time for dinner soon after which meant the he would get to see Ginny. He wanted to talk to her about his mother and get her opinion. As he entered the Great Hall, he quickly scanned the Gryffindors for her. Almost at once he spotted her red hair about halfway down the table. She was talking to Colin Creevey. He made his way towards them and noticed that he felt slightly jealous. _I've never felt like this about anyone before, he thought to himself. _Draco sat down next to Ginny and she gave him a big smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "That's what I've been wanting to do all day," he said. "Are we still on for after dinner?"

"We had better be. I just was talking to Colin about my cover story with Ron." "Very good," Draco replied. "Now what's for dinner?" During dinner he joked with Colin about his camera but allowed him to take a picture of him and Ginny as long as he promised that they could get two copies. Colin agreed and Draco thought about how he hadn't realized how wonderful the Gryffindors truly were, until now.

Harry was sitting a few seats down from Colin, and kept shooting glances toward the threesome. He totally missed what Hermione was saying about potions class, so she hit him on the arm. "Hey! What did you do that for?" "I've been asking your opinion about the proper use of a bezoar in the sleeping draught. You do remember that was the one I slipped to Crabbe and Goyle during second year, right?" Harry nodded. He had forgotten about the Polyjuice Potion, but he suddenly had an idea. However, he couldn't discuss it with his friends. Somehow, he didn't think he'd have their blessings.

When he finished eating, Harry made his way to the library. Now that he was in sixth year, he could get the book with the Polyjuice potion in it without a note. "I need this for advanced potions, Madame Pince," Harry told her matter-of-factly as she glared at him for touching her precious books. Harry hurried out the door and went straight to his room to work out his plan.

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny sneaked down to the Quidditch pitch. Colin was going to tell Ron that Dumbledore wanted to talk to Draco and that Ginny had gotten detention from Professor McGonnagall for transfiguring her into a bale of hay.

"Draco, what's going on with you?" Ginny asked. "You have been acting really strangely. Are you upset with me about something?" He pulled Ginny close to him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just feel like there's something going on with you. Is your mum ok?"

"I can't keep anything from you, can I, Gin?" He reached over and fumbled with her heart necklace then slid his hand around her neck and pulled her even closer. "How do you know me so well, huh?" he whispered into her ear. She shivered from his warm breath and he smiled.

"I love you, that's how." She replied as she turned and kissed him. Draco relaxed a bit and told her about the letter.

"Oh, that's so sweet! He is so wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. "Definitely. You're mum is really lucky to have him." Amazingly, Draco's worries immediately washed away. _If Remus had Ginny's seal of approval, who was he to stand in the way of their happiness?_

Draco led Ginny over near the benches and produced a blanket. "Where did that come from?" Ginny asked with a grin. Draco smiled back and said, "I have to have a few secrets, dear." Ginny rolled her eyes, but Draco didn't notice. He was too busy spreading out the blanket on the grass. He lay down and patted the blanket next to him. Ginny crawled over and sat on top of Draco instead. His eyes widened in surprise as she let her robe fall off to reveal a very tight black tank top and a very short skirt. "You know, black is my favorite color," he said as he reached up and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her lips then started kissing her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he playfully nipped at her collarbone. That was all the motivation he needed to start exploring her body with his hands.

She undid his robes and noticed that he was wearing a fitted white T-shirt and jeans. Ginny immediately pulled off his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscular chest. Draco pulled off Ginny's shirt and she didn't object. She had on a pink lace bra and Draco suddenly thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Back in the common room, Ron was looking for Ginny. When he couldn't find her, he started looking for Draco. Colin heard Ron ask Hermione if she knew where they were, but she said she didn't, so Colin spoke up. "During dinner, they were talking about what they were going to do tonight."

"I'll kill him if he's laid a hand on her!" Ron interrupted. Colin just sighed and went on, "No, it's not like that. Draco had to talk to Dumbledore about something and Ginny had detention."

"She WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. "What could she have possibly done to get detention on the first day back?"

"I...I think she transfigured Professor McGonnagall into something." Colin stammered.

"Oh bloody hell! I hope Mum doesn't find out!" Ron said as he slumped down into the chair with Hermione. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and sighed. "Ron you are going to have to let her grow up sometime."

Harry came down from the dorm but stopped in his tracks to see Ron and Hermione kissing in the chair. Lavender noticed the pained look on his face and thought to herself, _"I wonder what I'd have to do to get that look off his face. He's so much better looking when he smiles."_


	22. Homework

**CindaSwan- Thanks for reading during that crazy break on the website. Appreciate it, especially since you reviewed as well. I read a ton, but didn't review. Maybe I'll be inspired by your nobility.**

**Pia O'Leary-Well, you're partly right, but do you really think if Harry polyjuiced himself then Ginny wouldn't kick his butt? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, I guess. hehe**

Chapter 22

The next morning, Draco awakened to a terrible thunderstorm. He went down to the deserted common room to write his reply to Remus's letter.

_Remus,_

_I was taken aback by your letter. It was certainly unexpected. After thinking about it and discussing it with Professor Dumbledore, I do believe that you would make my mum very happy. So with that said, I give my blessings and look forward to developing a relationship with you._

He looked over what he had written and decided to add one more thing.

_If I ever find out that you have mistreated her in any way, I will not hesitate to curse you into oblivion._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

He went up to the owlrey to mail his letter as everyone else in the tower started to wake up.

When he sat down to breakfast in the Great Hall, Ginny came and sat next to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek and asked where he'd gone to so early. " I needed to send a letter to Remus. Thanks for helping me figure out my feelings on it." She blushed and said, "I think I should be thanking you for last night." Just then Ron and Hermione walked in and sat down across the table from them. Draco blushed as well as he shushed Ginny.

"So, how was detention last night, Sis?" Ron asked. "Magical." Ginny replied and she and Draco burst out laughing. "What exactly did you do to wind up in detention? Colin said you turned Professor McGonnagall into something. You didn't really, did you?"

"Why Ronald Weasley, are you accusing Colin of lying? I'm shocked!" It was scary how much Ginny sounded like Mrs. Weasley. Ron turned 5 shades of red and mumbled, "Oh, no, sorry." He stayed pretty much silent for the rest of breakfast.

The storm was so bad that Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled for the day. That meant a free morning for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Lavender. She asked Hermione if she could hang out with them because Parvati had a different class during this period.

The group made their way back to the common room to work on Snape's essay. They were also discussing the DA. "Harry do you know if we're going to start back up soon?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. We haven't even had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet. Maybe the teacher will let us form a club. Who is the new teacher, do you suppose?" This led to about ten minutes worth of speculation with everyone agreeing that whoever it was couldn't be worse than Umbridge. Hermione spoke up, "Well, we find out this afternoon, don't we? Actually we can ask Ginny during lunch. She's there right now." At the mention of Ginny's name, Draco and Harry both got very dreamy looks on their faces. Lavender was the only on to notice and thought to herself, _I can understand Draco's look, after all, they're dating, but what's up with Harry? I will have my work cut out for me, I guess._

The group sat down at a large table and everyone pulled out parchment & quills. "Ok, "Mione, what is the use of cockroach ears? I didn't even know they had 'em." Laughed Ron. So, Hermione explained all about them and everyone wrote while she talked. Lavender couldn't keep her mind on her essay. She kept thinking about Harry and she wanted him to look at her with that same dreamy expression he had for Ginny.

Harry's mind was wandering as well, but his was wandering up to his ingredient list he had made for the polyjuice. He had already planned to go to Hogsmeade over the weekend to buy the ingredients. Fifth years and up were allowed to visit as they wished.

Ok. Sorry , I know this is super short, but well, I just ended it this way,sorry.


	23. Captain Badges and DADA

Chapter 23

During lunch, Professor McGonnagall came up to Harry and handed him an envelope. There was a twinkle in her eye as she walked back to the staff table. Harry opened the envelope and a crimson and gold badge fell out with a "C" on it. "OOOH Harry!" Lavender exclaimed. "You're the new Quidditch Captain! Congratulations." She jumped up and hugged him much to everyone's surprise. Realizing what she'd done, she excused herself to go find Parvati.

"Um, way to go, mate!" Ron said with a snicker at Lavender's retreating frame. "Yes, Harry, great job!" gushed Ginny. Draco got a knot in his stomach that he realized was jealousy. _Why was Ginny gushing over Potter like some lovesick puppy? _

"Yeah, well, I think we'll start practice day after tomorrow," said Harry. "That way, we can see if everyone has practiced over the summer or not. I'll tell Katie and those idiot beaters."

After lunch, Ginny had a free period due to the rain, so she went to the common room while the rest of the group all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were shocked by who their new teacher was. It was Bill Weasley! Ron ran up to his oldest brother and shook his hand saying, "Why didn't you say something about this?"

"Dumbledore wanted it kept quiet, so I made Mum promise not to tell you."

"This is great! We finally have a teacher who knows something." Said Ron as he made his way to the back of class where his friends were sitting. The class went very well and the members of the DA were very advanced. After class, Harry asked Bill about the DA. "Well, Harry, I think you should still be in charge. After all, it is your group. I would be more than happy to give you private lessons to teach you new spells that you can pass on to them, however. This sounded like a brilliant idea to Harry, so he agreed at once.

At dinner that night, everyone asked Ginny why she hadn't told them about Bill. "Well, he asked me not to because he wanted to surprise you". "Well, it worked. We were definitely surprised." Ron said.

That evening, everyone decided to play a game of Exploding Snap, boys verses girls. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Hermione beat the 4 boys; badly. Hermione noticed Lavenders' glances at Harry and when the game ended, the friends made their way over to sit by the fire. Ron and Hermione were sharing a chair. So were Ginny and Draco. Harry sat on the couch and Lavender sat very close to him. Neville and Parvati sat together on the floor. It seemed that Neville's new found self-confidence went beyond facing the Slytherins. Parvati was very impressed with the "new" Neville. The friends all chatted happily until the fire burned itself out.

Ok. Here's another one. Please review!


	24. Did Harry get that memo?

Sorry this has taken so long to post. The site problems are to blame, of course! I only got 3 reviews:( Makes me not even want to post the next few chapters. I'm sorry this one is so short, but I won't post the next one until I get 7 new reviews. So there!

**fieryred20-**Bill rocks! He's my favorite Weasley after Ginny and the Twins and Charlie. Ok. So I like everyone but Percy, and sometimes Ron.  
**amethyst-rose-**yah! go the draco and ginnyness! is that even a word?  
**numbluver-**Yay! Thanks for reviewing again! I uploaded all I have left, so all I need is 7 reviews and I'll post the next chapter, or 2!

Chapter 24

In the morning, the boys waited for the girls before heading down to breakfast. Harry was oblivious to the fact that Lavender had tried to look extra nice. She had put on make-up and curled her hair. Lavender sighed and looked at Parvati who was giggling and holding Neville's hand. _Well, at least one of us is getting attention,_ she thought.

Hermione grabbed Lavender's hand and pulled her back a few paces behind the rest of the group. "Hey, I noticed how you've been looking at Harry. Do you really like him?"

"I do, but he hasn't even noticed that I still go to school here. What's his problem, anyway?" She was on the verge of tears, which surprised Hermione.

"Do you remember at the end of last year when the Daily Prophet finally started reporting the truth about Voldemort?" Hermione rolled her eyes as Lavender gave a small scream. "Anyway, Harry's godfather was Sirius Black and he was killed in a battle against death eaters in the Ministry of Magic. That battle led to the Prophet reporting the truth."

Lavender looked rather shocked at this but just said, "Oh." After a moment she regained her composure and asked, "What's going on with Harry and Ginny?"

"Um, nothing. Why? Ginny has been with Draco all summer." Lavender didn't look convinced. "Obviously they're friends, but Ginny gave up on Harry ages ago."

"Did Harry get that memo?" Lavender asked. "He seems very jealous whenever she's with Draco."

"I haven't noticed, but maybe we just need to find someone to take his mind off her. Any suggestions on who?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Let's see what we can do." Lavender had a very determined smile on her face as they caught back up with the group.

Classes went relatively normal all day, but during lunch, Draco got his detention schedule. "Oh no," he groaned. "I get to scrape gum off the bottoms of the tables in the dungeons." Ginny looked sympathetic, but Harry and Ron chuckled. After all, they had both had enough miserable detentions to think he was getting off easy.

AN: Sorry this was so dreadfully short! But, you have no one to blame but me! So, review and I'll give you more of this fluffiness!


	25. Girls' Night

Hi guys. I'm very sad that I only got 4 reviews for my last chapter. Do you just not love me anymore? sighs  
Thanks to **fieryred20,wishing4more,nightgodess,and amethyst-rose **for reviewing! Love you guys! Hope you like this chapter, it's my favorite! GO NEVILLE! HEHE

Chapter 25

Ginny had decided to take a page from Fred and George's book and visited the kitchens to get some snacks for their Girl's night. When she returned to the dorm, the other girls all squealed with delight. She had eclairs, pastries, ice cream, tarts, pies and a very large jug of pumpkin juice. "How did you manage to bring all this food up seven flights of stairs?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a tart.

"I levitated most of it silly. Now pass me some pie." She sat down and they passed her a pie and a fork. Ginny had forgotten to bring plates. As they dug in to the sugar feast, they discussed how to get Harry to notice Lavender. After all, she was very beautiful with long brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"We need to figure out what Harry wants in a girl," Hermione suggested. "Any ideas?"

"Ginny piped up with a mouthful "Hewufs to sabe peofle." "What?" She swallowed and repeated, "He loves to save people. Maybe Lavender should fall down the stairs or something."

Um, well, couldn't I just trip over my bag or something?" Lavender didn't look thrilled with the prospect of falling down the stairs. "After all, what if he doesn't catch me?"

"Hmm, hadn't thought about that. You're awfully quiet, Parvati. What do you think?" She snapped back to reality and said, "I think Neville is better at snogging than both Dean and Seamus." Everyone's jaw dropped as they turned to look at Parvati. Realizing what she'd said, she turned bright red and stood up. "Well, it's been a long day. I'd better get some rest."

"No way! We want details!" The girls all screeched at once as Lavender jumped up to escort her back to the group. "Well, I got up from dinner before everyone else and Neville followed me. Somehow we would up in an empty classroom and one thing led to another. Pretty soon we were both starkers and shagging on the desk." Parvati wouldn't look at anyone's face until Ginny exclaimed, "Way to go, Parvati! That's awesome!"

"So, that's why you look so rumpled. I just thought you had taken a nap with your robes on or something." Lavender giggled. "I guess you really were laying down with them off, huh?" Parvati threw a pillow at her and it landed in the pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked to be still recovering from the shock. "Ok. Anyway," she flicked her wand and cleaned up the spill, "Are we in agreement on what Lavender should do?"

"Yes," giggled Parvati. "Fall and get Harry to catch you with his lips." By now Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing. "Well, something like that anyway," Parvati continued. "Now give me an éclair. I worked up quite an appetite earlier."

Downstairs in the Common Room, Harry, Neville, and Ron were discussing Quidditch. Neville had a very blissful expression on his face, but the others couldn't figure it out. "Slytherin needs a new seeker now that Malfoy is here. I wonder who they'll get." Harry spoke as the portrait door swung open and a very disgusted looking Draco stepped through it. "I can almost bet it will be Blaise Zambini." He plopped down in a chair near the fire. "He's the only one in there who's smart enough to find the right end of the broom."

"Isn't Blaise the bloke that was your best mate?" Asked Ron. "I mean, before all this." "Yes, he's a really good guy. Probably the least evil of all the Slytherins, unfortunately, his dad is a lot like mine was. Blaise and I talked often about leaving our parents when we graduated and joining the Order."

"Really?" Ron looked shocked by the thought of good Slytherins. Just then, Draco turned to look at Neville. "Whoa! Who'd you shag? I recognize that look." Neville turned bright red and so did Ron. "What do you mean, you recognize that look?" Ron bellowed. "You're dating my sister!" He jumped up and started throwing hexes at Malfoy but through his rage, he kept missing. Neville pulled out his wand and stupefied Ron. "Now are you going to settle down?" he asked Ron. Ron did his best to motion that he would indeed stop hexing Draco, so Neville said the counter curse.

"It's not like I had any choice, Mate! After all, she started it! And you know as well as I do that you don't cross Ginny Weasley!" Draco looked thoroughly embarrassed as well. "Let's not change the subject. We were talking about whom Longbottom shagged. So who was it?" Everyone looked expectantly at him.

"I promised Parvati I wouldn't tell." He said as he slapped his hand over his mouth. The boys all let out whoops of praise at Neville. "Please don't tell her that you know! Otherwise, I may not get a second chance." Neville begged. The guys all agreed to keep his secret as they headed up to bed with Draco keeping Ron in front of him so he couldn't hex him from behind.


	26. Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer- **I woke up this morning in Florida, so I'm pretty sure I'm not JK Rowling. therefore, I only get to take her characters and play with them in my mind!

**Faeriepuck- **I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you! NO worries tho. We've all been busy. Me especially. That's why I haven't written any more of Working the Advantage. I will though, soon!  
**nightgodess-** Hey sweetie! I thought Neville deserved a little fun. After all, he went to the DoMlast year, too. Plus, he is much different this year, right?  
**freespirit092- **OK, OK! I'm posting. Geesh! Glad you like it,but I'm a busy mommy! hehe just kidding. I'm trying to get to 100 reviews so, I'm slowing down a bit until then. HINT HINT people!  
**iamdraco'sgal-**I agree! That's why I wrote this, because as far as I can tell, JKR probably reads fanfiction for inspiration when she gets Writer's Block. So, maybe she'll read this and pay me millions of dollars for my plot. What do you think?  
**ketchupAddict-** I love Ketchup too! Especially on potato chips! I'm glad you read my story all day long. I do that too, but not with mine. I read good ones! hehe

Chapter 26

Breakfast the next morning was a bit raucous at the Gryffindor table. Someone had let it slip to the rest of the sixth years about Neville and Parvati. While she blushed and stared at her porridge as if willing herself to disappear into it, Neville was getting slaps on the back from all the guys and curious glances from the rest of the girls.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear. His breath sent chills to all parts of her body and he almost didn't hear him say, "Ron knows about the Quidditch Pitch." She snapped back into reality and whispered furiously, "Why would you tell him? I haven't told anyone!"

"Well, Gin, Sweetie," Draco had never seen that look of fury directed at him before. _It was funny when she got this mad at Ron, but this was just scary. _"He sort of just of figured it out when we were talking about Neville." The look of fury stared to ease slightly. "I don't see how he could figure that out. The git is thicker than, well, I don't know who." She shot Draco another poison look as he chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't Avada Kedrava your arse."

This time Draco laughed out loud and gave Neville a wink. "He tried to, but Neville stupefied him." "Really?" Gin gasped. "What have you done to Neville? He used to defend Ron against everyone else, except maybe Harry."

"I don't know. I guess maybe a good shag was all he needed." Draco replied sheepishly. "It worked for me." Ginny hit him in the arm as she rolled her eyes. "You are impossible!" She exclaimed. "That's why you love me, though, Right?" Draco asked as he kissed her deeply. She murmured her reply against his lips.

Classes went fairly well that day however, Harry was upset that Draco would miss Quidditch Practice. _Maybe he shouldn't be on the team after all, Harry thought to himself. That would make it that much easier to get close to Ginny._ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a bludger zooming past his head. "Sorry, Harry!" Jack Sloper called. "I guess I'm a little rusty!" _More like a complete idiot. Harry muttered to himself. _"No problem, just make sure you aim for the other team when we are in a match."

Practice continued this way for another 45 minutes until they were interrupted by Draco's arrival. "Nice of you to join us, Malfoy! Let's see how you can do as a Chaser. Ginny, pass him the Quaffle!" She obliged but looked questioningly at Ron. Harry's tone was not usual. Ron understood the question in Ginny's raised eyebrow and just shrugged. He had noticed the change as well, but was just as confused by it.

After another hour, they finally heard Harry blow his whistle and the team landed on the ground. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do, and I think our Chasers need to focus a little more attention on the game and less on each other."

Ginny was starting to get upset now, and Ron noticed. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to feel the wrath of Ginny when there was so obviously something going on with Harry that he hadn't yet disclosed to his best friend. He walked over behind Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulders just like he used to do when they were little if he wanted her to calm herself. She took the hint and he felt her shudder and take a deep breath.

"Also, our beaters need to work on their aim. I don't want to get knocked off my broom from my own team mate, understand?" Both beaters nodded while looking at the ground. "Ron, you did an excellent job, Mate. Let's make sure that you play that well against Slytherin in our first match." Harry dismissed the group and the team headed to the locker room to change.

Ginny and Draco pulled Ron aside and asked, " What is his problem? He's acting like a maniac." "I don't know what's going on with him, but I intend to find out. Now, you two get going back up to the tower and I'll try to talk to him." They nodded in agreement and took off toward the castle.

Ginny pulled Draco into a dark corner on their way up and whispered in her best seductive voice, "Draco, when can we have a repeat performance of the other night?" Draco gave a little shiver and pulled her close as he clamped his mouth down on hers. "How about right now?" She murmured her agreement and pulled him around the corner into an empty classroom. Draco muttered a charm to lock and soundproof the room and then turned to see Ginny with her robes falling around her ankles. He gulped as he realized that she didn't have anything on under her robes. Ginny giggled at the look on his face as he rushed over to kiss her. "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that you are overdressed. What can we do about this?" She asked as she unbuttoned his robes and ran her hands over his T-shirt. She could feel his muscles tight and hard under it and wanted to feel his hot stomach pressed against hers. She hastily took his shirt off over his head and moaned as she ran her fingers his bare chest.

They continued on in this fashion for the better part of an hour until they collapsed on each other from exhaustion. "We better get back up to the dorms, Love." Draco whispered in her ear. She sighed and started to get up. "I hope Ron doesn't ask where we were," She snickered. "I may have to tell him. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Please don't! I will have to sleep with my eyes open until graduation." Ginny looked like she was considering this. "Oh ok. But just for you." She threw his robes at him and ordered, "Get up now, Mister!" Ginny fell over laughing as he saluted her. Draco removed the charms he had placed on the room and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower hand in hand.

Sorry to leave the whole Harry thing unresolved. He will have an attitude adjustment soon, I promise! It will get better! I seem to like !!!!!! those today!!!!!

Please review! Thanks! Love ya!


	27. In the Mirror

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been totally exhausted. I just found out I'm pregnant again, so hopefully I won't get too sick to write.

**Feltons Trory-Baby- **Harry will get his attitude adjusted. But, after all, he did have a really bad attitude all through book 5 and wouldn't it get worse after his godfather died? I think so.  
**Pia O'Leary- **That was my favorite line in that chapter too! Cracked me up just to write it! hehe I'm such a dork!  
**stars-so-bright-** Well, I figure in my world, Draco didn't change too quickly, because this is who he really was. He was just acting likean arse before because that was what he had to do becauseof his father.  
**faeriepuck- **I understand and I feel the same way. I do believe however, that church is not an option at Hogwarts, so with a lack of religion in their daily lives, and dorms full of rmonal teenagers, these things happen. I promise I won't get in too much detail about anything though. After all, it is rated PG-13.  
**mennie-** Fluffy Draco is so great! I wish I could keep him in a box under my bed and just bring him out to take me to restaurants that serve field green salads. My husband hates those!  
**smartAlek-** I love that Draco is OOC.But, I do say that in my summary for the story so I hope people don't think he's going to be a typical Slytherin. He rocks this way.  
**PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01- **I'm glad you like it. can I just call you Sue or something? Typing your name was the hardest thing I've done this week. hehe  
**fieryred20- **I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I need another nap,I think.  
**nightgodess- **When you get accepted to Hogwarts send me an e-mail, because maybe I'll apply to be the new librarian!  
**AnnaKranor-** Yes, Harry is a bit obsessive at the moment, but no worries! Read and see!

Chapter 27

When they entered the common room, they kissed and said their good-byes. After Quidditch and other extra curricular activities, they both needed showers before bed. Draco went into the dormitory and stopped dead in his tracks. _I must be losing it, _he thought to himself as he shook his head. _No, there it is again. Where is it coming from? _Draco listened carefully and realized the sound he was hearing was coming from Harry's trunk. _What the…?_ _I better let Harry know about this_. Draco headed back down the stairs to the common room.

"Harry, you need to get up here. There's voices coming from your trunk." Harry and Ron jumped up to follow Draco back up to the dorm. Harry made his way over to the trunk and told the others, "You may want to stay back. I don't know what's going on. It could be a trick of Voldemort's." Ron didn't need telling twice as he backed in to the doorway. Draco, however, stayed put.

Harry slowly lifted the lid on his trunk and sure enough, he heard a muffled voice calling his name. "I know that voice!" Harry exclaimed as he started throwing the contents of the trunk in every direction. He pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him last year. Hermione had repaired it for him over the summer without him knowing.

"Sirius! Is that you?" Harry could hardly believe his eyes as he looked into the mirror and saw his Godfather looking back at him. Ron edged back over with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I am here behind the veil. I can't come back but with these mirrors, I can still communicate with you." Draco felt as though he was intruding on a private moment so he made his way silently back to the common room. Hermione was there waiting to hear what the sound was. Draco explained and Hermione gasped then jumped up and ran out to go to the library. _What is it with her and the library? _He wondered.

Back upstairs, Harry and Sirius were having a long overdue conversation. "I am so sorry! It's my fault that you died!" Harry started crying. "I should have studied harder! I didn't want to try and learn my Occulemcy. Why did I have to be so thick?"

"Calm down, I don't blame you for what happened and you shouldn't blame yourself either. I need you to tell me though, what's been happening? I don't get much news here." Sirius chuckled and Harry thought he saw a gleam in his eye.

"Well, Lucius is dead, and Draco is now my dorm mate and he's dating my Ginny and everything is awful!" Ron jerked his head to look at Harry when he mentioned Ginny in that way but didn't say anything. He'd have to process this on his own…maybe with Hermione's help. She was way better at the emotional stuff after all.

Sirius's eyes widened when Harry spoke of Ginny as well. "When did you start liking Gin? I thought you were just friends. And, Lucius is dead? How did that happen? What's my cousin, Narcissa,doing now? Where is she? Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's marrying Lupin actually. She and Mrs. Weasley are bonding at the headquarters. Lucius dueled with Fudge after he escaped from Askaban and they both died. Amelia Bones is the new Minister."

Sirius let out a long whistle. "Sounds like things have been busy. I can't talk anymore tonight. The signal is only good here for a few minutes each day. Harry; promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. We aren't sure why it works now when it didn't before, so I'm not supposed to be contacting you at all, but I had to let you know that I don't blame you. And about Ginny, maybe you should just try and let her go. After all, she's moved on. Let her be happy." Harry nodded and asked, "When can I talk to you again?"

"Just keep the mirror in your pocket at all times. It will get cold when I am trying to get in touch." With that, Sirius's face disappeared and the mirror showed his reflection again.

Ron looked tentatively at Harry. "Um, Harry? Are you ok?" A grin spread slowly across Harry's face. "He doesn't blame me." Harry walked over to his bed and closed the drapes. He lay there looking at the ceiling for a long time until he drifted off.

After he was sure the coast was clear, Draco made his way back up to the dorm and got ready for bed himself. It had been quite a day.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry was in a much better mood and was even joking around with Ron and Hermione. Lavender walked into the Great Hall a few minutes late and Hermione waved her over to sit with them. Lavender didn't need telling twice as she scooted right next to Harry. He looked surprised at first, but then just smiled. Hermione gave Lavender a little wink and Parvati and Ginny both glanced down the table at the new developments as well. _Looks like she won't have to fall down the stairs after all_, Ginny thought with a smile.

As the owls flew in with the day's mail, Draco was surprised to get a parcel dropped on his head. The tawny barn owl hopped to his plate and snatched a piece of bacon before taking off again. "Draco, what did you order from Fred and George?" Ginny asked. "That is Fred's owl, Angelina."

"It is? I didn't order anything. I wonder why they sent me something." He very carefully removed the wrapping on the parcel to reveal a container of _Weasley's Wonderful Name Powder. _He quickly read the note they had attached.

_Draco,_

_  
Even though we don't like you dating Gin, we decided that it might be a good idea to arm you with our newest invention. Just make sure you only sprinkle it on your enemies. Trust us._

_Fred & George_

_P.S. If you hurt Gin, we will kill you. Really. We're not joking._

Draco looked at the can closely but there were no directions on it. He showed the note to Ginny and asked, "What do you think this is?" " I don't know, but can we try it out on Pansy first?" Ginny giggled and Draco, of course, agreed.

They walked out of the Great Hall together but passed behind the Slytherins on their way. Ginny sprinkled the powder down the back of Pansy's robes and got a little on Crabbe and Goyle as well.

They waited in the hallway outside to see if the powder worked.

It happened to Pansy first. She screeched and every eye turned to look at her. She had sprouted flowers all over her head. Pansies to be more specific. She jumped up and ran out as fast as she could nearly knocking over Ginny as she made her way to the stairs. Ginny and Draco were thrilled with the results. The roars of laughter were echoing around the Great Hall. Goyle exited next and Draco was shocked to see him covered in Boils. "Gee, Greg, that looks awfully painful." Draco sniggered as Golyle followed Pansy up to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized what we did to Crabbe!" Ginny fell over laughing as he came running out as well scratching at his crotch violently. "We need to owl Fred and George to tell them. Maybe Colin got pictures." Ginny said excitedly.

At that moment, Draco decided that he was going to marry Ginny someday if, for no other reason, than not to be on the receiving end of one of Fred and George's inventions.

OK. Peopel, revplease! Tell me what you think!


	28. Hogmeade

Hi all! I hope you enjoy this! I kind of liked this one!

Disclaimer-Nope, Still don't own Harry Potter. Shucks!

**ashleyneo31- **Thanks for reading the whole thing. It is getting rather long, isn't it? I should probably come up with a plot at some point. Hmmm.  
**CindaSwan- **Sweetie! How are you feeling? I'm ok as long as I constantly eat. You have to let me know how the sonogram goes, ok?  
**amethyst-rose- **Thanks you silly thing, you!  
**IslandGirl-11- **Yes, Sirius is ok. It's just too bad the story isn't about Harry because then there'd be a lot more of Sirius.  
**Lil Bre- **Sorry, Sirius was necessary to make Harry get his head out of his arse, but he's not going to have too big of a role. Please don't hate me!  
**nightgodess- **Fred and george are my faves too, after Ginny of course!  
**iamdraco'sgal- **The powder is crazy cool, but there isn't a whole lot of names it would work on.  
**Pia O'Leary- **yeah, Harry was starting to bug the crap out of me, too.  
**freespirit092- **Best you've ever read? You really need to read Pia O'Leary's story 'Days' It rocks!

Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks, things progressed as normal as possible at Hogwarts. Harry started DA meetings again, and the Quidditch season was underway. The first match was fast approaching; Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The school was humming about the upcoming match and not that surprisingly, Slytherin was trying to curse the Gryffindor team every chance they got. Draco and Ginny did manage to get some revenge using more tricks from Fred and George, though.

The weekend before the match, Harry decided they needed a break from practicing so the team got to go to Hogsmeade. Harry invited Lavender to accompany him, which thrilled her. He had been so busy with Quidditch and the DA and being the hero of the Wizarding world, they hadn't had a chance to develop any sort of relationship yet. As the girls were getting ready to go, she told Ginny that she hoped this would be the day that Harry would finally make a move. "He did invite me to go with him, you know," she said as she put on pink lip-gloss and adjusted her tight fitting sweater.

"Well, if he doesn't, you could." Ginny replied. "After all, he is rather clueless when it comes to things like that." The girls giggled as they discussed different ways Harry may try to let her know his feelings.

"So, what are you and Draco doing today?"

"Well, we are going to do all the usual stuff there I guess, and I want to meet up with Luna for lunch. She's really my only friend that Draco hasn't met yet."

"That sounds like fun." Lavender agreed. Just then, Hermione came in to the room wearing her pajamas and looking very grumpy. "Hermione, why aren't you ready to go?"

"Because I have to serve detention with Professor McGonnagall today that's why." She huffed as she plopped down on Ginny's bed.

"What could you have done to get detention? Aren't you her favorite student in the school?"

"Well, after hearing stories about everyone else sneaking around in empty classrooms and not getting caught, Ron and I decided to try it as well. Unfortunately, we were snogging in the hall and sneaked into Professor McGonnagall's room without realizing it and she was sitting at her desk. We both got detention for a week. At least she was there when we walked in though, instead of when we were, well, you know." Hermione blushed bright red.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's terrible!" Lavender exclaimed trying to block the giggles that were threatening to escape. "Yeah, Hermione, really too bad." Ginny said through her laughter. "I can just imagine the look on Ron's face when McGonnagall interrupted." She laughed so hard she fell off her bed and then Hermione started laughing as well.

In Hogsmeade, the group of friends broke off into couples to spend the morning shopping. Ginny dragged Draco into all the shops and wouldn't let him buy her a thing. "No way. I have my own money. I get paid well for being a tester for Fred and George you know. And the feathers don't last too long."

"Well, ok, but I'm buying lunch. Understand?" Draco tried his best to be stern, but he just didn't have that capability anymore when it came to Ginny. "Yes, Sir!" She saluted him and they both broke out laughing. After a few more minutes of shopping, they went to the Three Broomsticks for some food and butterbeers. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks upon entering and grabbed Draco's hand. "Look at that!" she exclaimed. Harry and Lavender were in a booth in the back corner. At least that's who Ginny thought it was. She couldn't be sure as they seemed joined at the face. "All right, Potter!" Draco yelled and the couple jumped and broke apart both gasping for air and turning several shades of red.

Ginny swatted Draco on the arm. "Now why did you have to do that? Would you want someone to do that to us?"

"Well, no," he answered sheepishly, "but it was so funny!"

"Oi! You two, come join us." Harry called out. So they made their way over and sat down. "I see you two are getting friendly." Ginny said to Lavender. She giggled and the girls decided to go to the loo together.

"As the boys admired their retreating forms, Draco asked Harry, "Why do they always need to go in groups? I don't need anyone to hold my hand when I go." Harry chuckled at this. "You're seriously asking _me_ to explain the way girls' minds work? I still can't figure out the point of mascara. I mean, why do they want thicker eyelashes, anyway? And why do they need 15 pairs of black shoes? I own 2 pairs of shoes all together and that's more than enough." Draco blushed. He owned at least 10 pairs of back shoes, but he wasn't about to tell Harry that.

"I don't know, Mate. Maybe we can talk them into writing a book about it someday. '_The Inner Workings of the Female Psyche'_ or something."

"Won't work. I already asked Hermione to do that last year. She figures we'd be too thick to figure it out even with a book." He shook his head and they both sighed. "I wonder what they can be doing in there that takes this long though." This was the longest that Harry and Draco had been alone together, ever and Harry was getting a little bit nervous. _Hmmm, better find a topic that is neutral territory. I know, Quidditch!_ So, what Quidditch team is your favorite?"

"Well, I cheer for whoever is playing the Cannons. I really don't like them much." Harry sniggered. "A word of advice, don't let Ron hear you say that. He'd probably hex you, again."

"Why would Ron hex my boyfriend, Harry?" Ginny asked as she and Lavender slid back into their seats. "Over the Cannons, of course. Draco here isn't a very big fan." "Oh, I see. Yes, you better keep that a secret from him. I like your face just the way it is, thank you very much." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm starved. Did you two work up enough of an appetite to eat with us?" She directed that at Harry because she knew he'd be embarrassed.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, I think we did. What say we order?"

OK People! Review it please! Love ya all!

becky


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

When they returned to school for dinner there was a buzz going a Halloween Ball. Flyers had been posted in the Common Room while the students were enjoying one of the last warm days of the year. Lavender hinted loudly in front of Harry that she would love to go as Cinderella and prince Charming. Harry sighed, but agreed, of course. He made his way up to his dormitory hoping for the chance to talk to Sirius. He wanted to let him know he'd given up his crush on Ginny and moved on.

Ron and Hermione pulled Ginny and Draco into seats in the Common Room demanding details of everything they did while the other couple served their punishment. When they told of catching Harry and Lavender snogging, Ron squealed like a girl. Hermione slapped his arm and said, "Be a man, Ron. You sound worse than a first year Hufflepuff." He rolled his eyes when she looked away and responded, "But, that's not what you said last night when I made that noise!" Hermione slapped him again and Draco and Ginny took that as their cue to leave the happy couple alone. They bid each other goodnight and went to their respective dorms to dream about each other.

It was well past midnight when Neville and Parvati were sneaking back in through the portrait hole. They both looked a little rumpled but very happy. In fact, Neville hopped right over the back of the couch to sit in front of the fire. Unfortunately, he didn't look before he leaped and landed on Ron and Hermione's heads because they had fallen asleep in front of the fire wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione decided that meant it was time to go up to bed, much to Ron's dismay. Ron turned to Neville and asked, "So, why are you back so late and so gleeful?" Gleeful wasn't a word Ron would usually even think of using, but with the expression on Neville's face; it really was the only appropriate word to use.

"Well, Parvati and I sneaked into the kitchens and got some ice cream sundaes. Then we found an empty classroom and, let's just say, her name should be Parfait."

"Ew, forget I asked! That was way more detail than I ever want to have again, ok?" Ron shook his head as if it was an Etch-A-Sketch and he was erasing the image. It didn't work. "Ew! I think I need to go clean my brain out before I go to sleep now, Neville, thanks." Ron huffed up to the stairs and headed for the dorm. Neville, however, pulled another ice cream sundae out of his robes and began eating again.

The next morning at breakfast, Neville made the mistake of calling Parvati, Parfait, in front of the entire Gryffindor table. Draco and Ginny thought it was terribly funny and decided that they would call her nothing else from now on. "Parfait, what are you going to be for the Halloween ball?" Ginny asked. "Oh, Neville and I discussed that last night and we came up with the perfect costumes. How about you and Draco, Ginny?"

"We haven't talked about it yet, but I'm sure it will be something wonderful. Lavender, you've already decided what you're going to be, right?"

"Yes, Harry and I are going to be Cinderella and Prince Charming. It will be terribly romantic." She sighed as she gazed at Harry's back. "How about you, Hermione? Any ideas for your costume?"

" Oh yeah. Ron and I have already figured it out. But we aren't telling anyone. I want it to be a surprise." She giggled at the thought of it.

The rest of the week flew by as everyone got ready for the ball. There were lots of trips to Hogsmeade for forgotten costume parts and many owls dropping packages on people's meals. The majority of the Gryffindor's were being very secretive about their costumes, much to each other's dismay. But before Ginny realized it, Friday was here and the Halloween ball was going to take place the next evening. She and Draco met in the Common Room to discuss their arrangements. "Did you get the package from my mum alright?" "Yes, I can't believe she wants me to wear it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The material is so soft."

"It's going to be perfect. I can't wait to see you all dressed up. We are going to be the hit of the ball, you know?"

"I know, Draco. And, as much as I'd love to stay here and snog you senseless, I really should be getting my beauty rest." She stood up and started toward the stairs.

Draco quickly followed her and scooped her up in his arms. "Beauty rest is the last thing you need, my sweet!" He tossed her on the couch and then dove on top of her tickling her mercilessly. "Draco! Stop…I…can't…have…to…go…pee!" He immediately got up and held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Fooled you!" She screamed as she bolted for the stairs. He sat back down on the couch for a moment to regain his breath before he made his way to bed; full of expectations about the wonderful time they would have at the Ball.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok, I know it's been ages and ages since I posted anything on this, but I really have an excuse. I didn't say it was a good excuse, mind you, but an excuse nonetheless. After puking for nearly 9 months straight, I was rewarded on July 11 with a gorgeous baby boy, named Charlie. He's the cutest thing ever! Anyway, so in addition to the newborn, I am still homeschooling my other 3 kids, plus I've gotten really lazy and just like to read everyone else's stuff. ANd, this is so AU now, since book 6 came out, I don't know what I'll do with it.

Chapter 30

It was only a few hours before the ball and Gryffindor tower was bustling with activity. Ginny waited until all of her roommates left before she started to get ready for the Ball. She and Draco had agreed that they wanted to make an entrance, so they would be the last Gryffindors to arrive. Ginny slipped her gown over her head and marveled at the layers of white silk with crinolines in between for added pouf. The bodice was beaded in intricate designs of flowers. The gown had long sleeves, which suited Ginny fine as the weather couldn't be considered warm this time of the year. She admired herself in the mirror in the gown, which had once been Narcissa's wedding gown, and sighed. _This gown is the second good thing that came out of her marriage to Lucius, I guess. _The first good thing obviously being Draco. She cast charms on her hair and her make-up to complete the ensemble and made her way down to the common room to meet up with her handsome prince.

When Draco looked up and saw her standing at the foot of the stairs, he said, "Wow, Gin, I've never seen you look like this before. Don't get me wrong, I like how you normally look, this is just…Wow." Ginny giggled and replied, "You look wow, too." He offered her his arm and they made their way down to the great Hall together.

When they entered the dance, every head turned in their direction. Some mouths audibly dropped and Draco smirked at Ginny. "You'd think they've never seen Frankenstein and his bride before," she commented. Ginny's Hair was charmed to stand straight up and she had put streaks of white in it for effect. The make-up made her look sickly green with scars in a roadmap on her face. Draco had on a Muggle suit and had charmed his hair black. He also looked green and had numerous scars and both were sporting the requisite bolts in the sides of their neck. "Shall we dance?" he asked her with a bow. "Of course."

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor and took notice of several other costumes on their way. Harry and Lavender looked absolutely adorable as Cinderella and Prince charming. "Is he wearing tights?" Draco whispered. Ginny did a double take and nodded with a chuckle. Neville and Parvati were dressed as ice cream sundaes. "Hey Draco, I charmed them so they won't melt," Neville whispered as they walked past. Draco gave him a thumbs up and continued leading Ginny to the center of the room.

As the new song started, Draco grabbed Ginny at the waist and started twirling her gracefully around the floor. As they danced, she scanned the crowd for Ron and Hermione, but didn't see them anywhere. Draco leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Did you see Zambini yet? He's dressed as some sort of stand. I can't quite make out the sign. Let's swing over closer." Ginny agreed and burst out laughing as they approached Blaise. His costume resembled a lemonade stand but his sign read, _Free snogging lessons. Line starts here._ Not surprisingly, there were several giggling girls approaching him with happy gleams in their eyes. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. "Hey! Zambini, where'd ya come up with that?" Blaise smiled and shot back, "I found it in your old closet. Funny there hasn't been any other costume balls since you've been going here. Whatever could you have used it for?" If Draco hadn't had a green face, he undoubtedly would have been several shades redder. He led his date away from Blaise and they went over to get a drink of butterbeer. Ginny finally noticed Ron and Hermione and wondered how she could have missed them before. Ron was decked out in a very orange Chudley Cannons Uniform and Hermione was wearing a Muggle cheerleading costume that was bewitched to look like it was for the Cannons as well. Ginny made her way over to chat with them.

"Hermione, how did Ron manage to talk you into wearing that? You don't follow Quidditch." Hermione blushed. "I know that, but Ron thought that I should broaden my horizons so to speak. Plus, he keeps telling me I look really great in this." She did a little spin as Draco walked up. "Whoa, Hermione, who knew you were hiding that under all those school robes and book bags." Ginny playfully slapped him as Ron spoke up, "I did," he said with a grin.

The only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying themselves were Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were dressed like Dorothy, the Cowardly Lion, and the Scarecrow from the Muggle movie 'The Wizard of Oz.' Ginny turned to Draco and saw him with his wand aiming at the three. "What are you doing?" Draco flashed a mischievous smile and said, "Just making sure their costumes can't come off. A little permanent sticking charm is all." Ginny clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh, and a bit of an itchy rash to make things interesting." She grasped his hand and took away his wand. "You can have that back when you can behave yourself," she chided him while trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "Yes Mum," Draco replied with a smirk. "Now come here and kiss me, woman!" He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

He only stopped kissing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking he would get reprimanded from one of the Professors, he was relieved to see Blaise standing there. "You're bad for business Mate," he said with a grin. " I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said as he took Ginny's hand and kissed it gently. "I'm Blaise Zambini, and you are the ever enchanting Ginny Weasley, am I right?" "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Draco has told me so much about you. I love the costume by the way. Obviously, so does Luna." "Who?" She pointed over his shoulder at the blonde haired girl dressed as a fairy. She was inching her way closer as if trying to get in line. "Is she a friend of yours?" Blaise asked and Ginny nodded. "Can you introduce me?"

"I'd love to!" Ginny squealed. "Luna, come over here!" she called to her friend. "Luna, this is Blaise Zambini, Blaise, Luna Lovegood." Blaise took the hand she offered and brushed his lips over it never tearing dark blue eyes from Luna's pale blue ones. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you, my dear." Luna blushed and Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise always did lay it on a little thick to suit him, but it seemed to work. Looking around the room, there were several girls looking enviously at Luna with Blaise still grasping her hand. "I am charmed to meet you. It was brave of you to come out tonight without fear of the dumplewonks. They take pride in eating wooden costumes on this night." Blaise's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment, but covered quite quickly when he said, "I would risk much more than dumplewonks to spend the evening with you." Ginny, deciding her job was done, led Draco away from the other couple. "What in the world are dumplewonks?" Draco asked her as they made their way to one of the gardens. "Well, you see," Ginny began, "Luna's father is the editor of the Quibbler." Draco nodded, "Ok. That makes sense then. She's completely off her rocker." Ginny slapped at him again and said, "No, she's just a little eccentric. It's one of the things I love about her." They started walking again and heard some very curious slurping noises. Suddenly they came upon Neville and Parvati. They were eating each other's costumes. Draco and Ginny decided they didn't want to see what was under all that ice cream so they made their way back inside for the rest of the dance.


End file.
